Leafy's New Life: Essence of Friendship
by LeafyAz13
Summary: A story about an abandoned kid named Leafy was all alone after his mom and dad died. He slept beside a lake and got teleported to Ponyville. Will he enjoy his stay there or will he find a way to go back to his own human world. OCxPinkiePie & FluttershyxOC will he enjoy his relationship there or will he crumble in betrayal.
1. Chapter 1: Leafy's Ponyville Arrival

**Hello! Welcome to my mlp fanfic! This story is basically about my OC and the genre is romance, friendship( of course) and some other genres. This is my first fanfic so I apologize if I have some grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!**

CHAPTER 1: Leafy's Ponyville Arrival

Leafy was walking alone at night after some serious martial arts training in the martial arts club. He really liked that club and it was his top favorites, unlike the first aid club that he joined the other day. He really like animals and hoped to be a vet one day, curing animals and protecting the endangered species was his dreams. He continued walking through a dark alley engulfed with darkness surrounding him but he wasn't scared. He remembered his mom's words echoing in his head 'Look at the stars and the moon; it will keep you safe from the fear you have towards the darkness.' Tears fell as he remembered the terrible tragic car accident when he was still at home when his father and mother was out shopping for groceries. His father has a very bad addiction of alcohol and never a minute he stop drinking his booze. After the incident, he went to jail for drinking while driving in the car when the incident happened. He was then sentenced by the judge in a court and hanged. Now, Leafy has lived in a tent near the hidden lake in the forest secretly living there without the police knowing it. He sat by the lake taking out his necklace, a charm given from his mother before the accident. "Mom… Dad…" he thought sobbing to himself thinking about them as tears drip drop into the lake. He held it tight on his chest and slept away thinking about the good times he had with his family.

Next morning, he woke up as usual but in a different forest. "Huh? I feel weird and different today…" as he walked on four legs. Wait!? Four?! He quickly snapped and tumbled on his back showing his hoof and dark red fur. "What in the names of cows has happened to me?!" he said loudly running, wait, galloping out of the forest. A small beautiful cottage caught his attention; he galloped toward the small cottage passing the small bridge to the door. He gasped and relaxed quickly as he tried regaining his breath from what he learnt in his martial arts training. He knocked the door waiting for a reply, nothing happened so he knocked again this time harder. A yellow Pegasus with a light pink mane opened the door "Oh, Sorry but who are you?" she asked politely and quietly. "Name's Leafy, Uhh do you mind telling me what am I?" he asked with a confused look. She chuckled a little and then noticed he was looking rather confused which made her blushed a pink tint in her face "Oh my, you're a pony. An earth pony to be more specific". 'Pony?' he thought to myself as she opened the door and allowed him into her small house. He tried being his normal self, cheerful and smiled awkwardly "Thank you. What's your name?" he said waiting for her reply. "Oh, my name is… uhh Flutter… shy…" "Pardon?" he couldn't hear the word she was trying to say. "Flutter…shy" she said more clearly with face as red as a beetroot. "Fluttershy huh? Sweet name you have there" he playfully joked around. She's now in a state of redness feeling her front hoof weak and wobbly like a jelly. "Just jokin' with you" he said smiling which he thought the name 'Fluttershy' suits her well from her appearance and attitude. 'Oh my, he looks so cheerful and nice… kind of like Pinkie' she thought to herself which she thinks he was really cute. "By the way,you can just call me Leafy" he told her. "O-Oh, Good M-Morning L-Leafy" stuttering words by words. "Oh! I-I m-meant afternoon" she corrected her sentence. "Afternoon? Oh I'm late for the picnic day with Pinkie!" she nervously looked at her clock. "Pinkie?"he asked confusedly. "No time for me to explain! I'm already late!" she looked from left to right searching for her basket. "Can I follow you?" he asked. "W-Well O-Of Course! If you want to…" she said. She quickly pulled his front left hoof and brought a rabbit with her and trotted outside. "You can let my ha- I mean hoof go now…" he stated while looking at the soft yellow hoof. "Oh my! Sorry!" looking at her hoof which she touched blushing furiously. He grabbed it again tighter and said "It's my fault you're late, now let's go to the Pinkie of yours!" and together with her galloping to the Sugar Cube Corner. She told the directions of the place trotting together pass some corners finally arrived at their destination. A pink-fluffy mane pony hopped towards us tilting her in confusion smiling at Leafy and Fluttershy. "Hi Fluttershy! Who's your coltfriend?" she asked grining sheepishly. Leafy looked at Fluttershy who has been looking on the ground since the journey started and found out that he had been grabbing her hoof up to now. He quickly removed his red hoof from hers realizing it and apologizing greatly towards her. "We're not together, she's just a friend that helped me realized what I am." he blushed a little answering her first trying to set things right. "You're a Pony silly filly! My name's Pinkie Pie! What's yours?" she asked going closer and closer to him. "Name's Leafy, Nice to meet you Pinkie" he answered her nervously their face close together. "O-Oh Pinkie? We're we g-going to have a picnic at the top of the hill at the normal picnic spot?" Fluttershy said pushing Pinkie away from him. "Oh sorry! Just wondering about stuff!" she said rubbing her hoof at the back of her head. "Wondering about stuff by looking closely at me?" Leafy grinned at the pink pony. "Heheh! I always do that to new ponies." She replied with a pink blush on her face that camouflaged the colour of her body. "Well then! Let's Go!" she shouted hopping happily. "Don't mind her Leafy, she's always like that." Fluttershy said with a smile.

On their way there, It felt weird for the poor Leafy as he walked awkwardly with two of them going closer to him by the minute. "Hey Leafy! What's your cutie mark about?" Pinkie started a conversation with Leafy with he replied with a slight confused face. "Cutie marks? What's that?" I asked the pink pony. She giggled and said "It's the tattoo on your flanks which show the things you do best in, Silly! Your cutie mark looks like a tied black belt? What's that about?". He turned looking at his flank and realized the tattoo is a black karate belt. "Oh! That's a martial artist's belt!" he replied looking at her realizing she was very close to his face. "A martial artist's? Is that some kind of painter or singer?" she asked tilting her head. "It's a person who studies fighting techniques to protect themselves and others from harm." he replied looking at the sky. 'Wow! Leafy is very cute and an interesting friend to talk to… Since Fluttershy isn't having any relationship with him or anything, maybe one day I'll ask him out! Snap out of it Pinkie! He's a friend, not a coltfriend!' Pinkie pie thought to herself with shaking her head to the left and to the right which make both Leafy and Fluttershy wonder what has gotten into her. After several minutes of walking, they finally arrived. Leafy helped them set the blanket on the ground while Pinkie pie get the cupcakes, carrot cakes and creampuffs out of her basket. Fluttershy on the other hand brought a flask of tea which is still hot with nice tea scented aromas floating in the air. "Wow this is great! This is my first time having a picnic with others actually." Leafy said smiling widely. He felt weird as he saw both of them staring at him for quite a long time. "Uh Fluttershy? Pinkie pie?" I clapped my hoof together waking them up from their day dreams. "What has gotten to you two? You guys keep staring at me making me feel weird" I said looking at the both of them. "O-Oh s-sorry Leafy, I-I was just thinking about giving Angel Bunny a bath" Fluttershy face reddened. "Uh I was just … uh thinking, about Sweets!" Pinkie pie face this time looks exactly like Fluttershy's. Leafy still dumbfounded about it and shrugged it off thinking what they said was probably true. After couple of sweet foods, It was sunset and it was time to head home. "This was sure lots of fun!" Pinkie commented with glee. "Yes it was, it was a wonderful picnic." Fluttershy added agreeing to Pinkie pie. "Uh h? Do you know where I can stay for the night?" Leafy asked them looking at the ground. Leafy told them about how he'd end up here so they know why he was acting all weird and stuff unlike other ponies. "Oh yea! You can stay at my place!" Pinkie suggested smiling. "Sure thing Pinkie! Thanks! I hope I'm not a burden to you or anything." The red pony asked politely. "Nope! In fact I'm happy to have a guest at home!" she added making Leafy felt better. "O-Oh OK, you guys have fun… I need to head home before Angel Bunny gets mad at me…" Fluttershy waved and flew away. 'Oh I wished he could stay with me… Leafy…' she thought. 'Stay together now Fluttershy! He's a friend and even though I like him, he won't like me back' she thought as she flew beyond the sunset sky. "Maybe I'll just visit him tomorrow morning…" she spoke to herself as her heart paced just thinking about him.

Leafy and Pinkie on the other hand arrived at the cake shop where Pinkie lived. "Here we are Leafy!" she said smiling as she thought 'Why do I feel really hot? IT's not even summer yet? Why is my heart beating fast? Is it because of Leafy?Relax Pinkie he's just a guest' "Nice cake shop you have her Pinkie! It looks like a ginger bread house!" he commented looking at Pinkie. 'Why do I feel weird having a sleep-over at her house? Maybe because she's a girl. I've never slept-over in a girls house before' he snapped himself back and realized this is a friend his talking about and tried to forget the train of thought that he had about her. "Are you ok Leafy? You redder than usual!" she giggled pulling my right hoof inside and upstairs into her room. "Well! This is where I sleep!" she said smiling at me. "You can sleep on my bed if you want." She said turning red for each words spoken out. There was a moment of awkward silence and Leafy broke it by agreeing. "Really? Thanks! Where will you sleep?" he asked just to make sure if she's sleeping in a comfortable place. "Uh h… I'll be sleeping… b-beside you!" she said trying to smile but blushed instead. It was really awkward but he don't mind it and let it be. "I'll go get a bath first! You can talk to Gummy while I'm bathing!" she said cheerfully trying to take the mind of it. "A toothless alligator huh? Wow!" the red pony felt excited because of his interests in animals. "Well Have fun!" and she hopped out. After she bathed, she went back in the room feeling excited. "Hey Leafy! Let's Part-" she was cut off by Leafy sleeping soundly hugging Gummy on his arms. 'He is really cute with Gummy! This can be a great photo for my photo album!" she quickly took her camera and snapped a shot of him sleeping. She quietly tip-toed to her bed beside Leafy so she wouldn't wake him up. When she was close, Leafy changed his sleeping position turning towards Pinkie. 'Awwwww He and Gummy makes a perfect match!' she thought and lies down beside Leafy facing towards him. Their face is just inches away as she can feel him breathing; her heart is pumping very fast as she looks at his face. She feels her body heating up just by looking at him. 'What's happening to me? Do I like him? If I do would he like me back?' she thought as she fell asleep.

**How's my fanfic guys? I hope you enjoyed it The next chapter I'm going to write Leafy's POV instead. Should my Chapter be longer? Please review so I can change it I apologize if I have bad grammars or other stuff. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Magical Mystery Lake

**Hello again! This is my second chapter for this fanfic! I fixed the dialog a little so hope you guys enjoy it! By the way, I changed it into Leafy's POV so don't get confused ok? Back to the story!**

CHAPTER 2: The Story Behind The Magical Lake

The scent of cake and sweets were in my mind. 'Cake? Sweets?' I thought to myself in my slumber. The smell was close by making me wonder why I smelled something sweet. It's not just the scent but I felt warm like someone is very close to my body for the first time after my parents died. The warmth felt wonderful and for a long time, someone had hardly ever gone close to me. They all avoided me thinking I'm some kind of a psychopath. The warmth was comfortable and the smell was amazing. It was like I'm in a dream and realized it was too realistic. I opened my eyes as the sun shone in through my eyes. To my shock, Pinkie was sleeping so close to me just below my chest. It was awkward and embarrassing, why? Because she's a girl! I realized the scent was coming from her fluffy pink mane that smells like candy. Probably her shampoo she used. The feeling of her body close to mine and the warmth warming me in my sleep was from her. It was cute the way she slept, kinda like a kitten sleeping while purring at the same time. She didn't purr though, just made cute sounds while she was sleeping soundly something like snoring but it's not. I removed the blanket on my side and softly tucked her into the blanket. I take a look at her bed clock and saw the time. "7:00 huh? It's been years sleeping on the ground and I finally got to sleep on a real bed…" speaking to myself quietly and left the room. I trotted downstairs and saw Mr. Carrot cake and Mrs. Cupcake that Pinkie pie told me and greeted them with a morning smile. "You're Leafy right? She told me we got a guest, can't say we're surprised." Mr. Carrot cake said and rolled his eyes. "She always had a friend to her room for a sleep-over and party all night. You're a first colt she'd ever invited" Mrs. Cupcake added looking at me with a grin. I ignored it and walked out to the door for some fresh air. I've always love to get the first breath of a morning and it rejuvenates me feeling like exercising. "I'm gonna take a jog around the park! Tell Pinkie I'm there if she start looking for me!" I yelled galloping away from the bakery. "We'll do!" I heard Mr. Carrot cake yelled back.

**XXX**

The time was already 8. Pinkie woke up stretching her hoof while hopping casually, 'What a good night sleep!' she thought as she picked up Gummy a nuzzled him. "Oh yea! Where's Leafy?" she spoke to Gummy which gotten a bite on the nose as reply. Pinkie set Gummy down, combed her hair and galloped out. "What a lovely day! Everyone will say! Gotta get some cake! Sweet as always I'll bake!" as she sang trotting down and saw Mrs. Cupcake making cupcakes as usual. "Morning Mrs. Cupcake!" she greeted as Mrs. Cupcake smiled back. "Where's Leafy? I was going to give him some cupcakes!" she said hopping up and down like her usual self. "Oh, he said he went to the park. He was expecting you to ask." Mrs. Cupcake grinned. Pinkie blushed and ignored it asking her if she an extra cupcake that she can give him. "Well this was supposed to be given to a two couples in Sugar cube but no worries! I got two extras!" she pulled out two heart shaped cupcakes with heart-shaped sprinkles on it. "Uhh… Do you have any different shaped cupcakes ? This is a little weird for Leafy!" Pinkie asked Mrs. Cupcake nervously. She gave an impression of a nope like Big McIntosh and ignored her busy doing some more order deliveries. "Never mind, He'll probably like it! But what if he suspects that I like him and rejected it?! No! He won't and if he did it won't hurt me! Right?" she spoke to herself thinking aloud. She trotted out of the bakery, said farewell and quickly galloped to the park. She saw Leafy sitting on the grass with his hoof on his lap. She tip-toed behind him planned to give him a scare.

"Oh! Hello Pinkie! How's your sleep?" I said without looking back. She tilted her head "Huh? How did you know I was behind you?!" she said in amazement. "A martial artist must know whether a guy will strike him from behind." I said remembering my coach's words. "Hey! It's just like my Pinkie sense!" she said giving me the cute eyes. Her tail twitched and she quickly pulled my left hoof to her side. BAM! A piano fell as a guy yelled "My bad!" And there goes the awkward position of her on top of my facing each other. I felt her heart paced on top of me smiling with a blush that can be seen. Her body felt warmer by a minute. "Pinkie? Are you ok?" I asked her waiting for a response. "Uhh… y-yea I'm fine!" she giggled awkwardly so I helped her get up. "I'm sorry for that" she said trying to fix the problem. "I should be thanking you for saving me from the piano!". "Really? Wow!" she said started hopping normally again. "Here! Some cupcakes I brought! It's is sweet!" handed out a cupcake from her bag. "Heart shapes?" I ignored and chuck every bit down. "Hey Pinkie, Do you know why I got teleported here by the lake I told you yesterday?"asking her my thoughts. "Beats me!" she replied, "Oh! There is a girl you with the smagic smhuel!" she smiled and grabbed my hoof. "Follow me! Her name's Twilight!" pulling me while galloping to the big tree house a few meters away from the park. "We're here! Twilight!" she knocked the door revealing a purple coated pony with a horn on her head. "Oh hello Pinkie, who's your friend?" she said grinning while eyeing on our hoof which we held together. "Uhh… Anyway! HE needs to ask you something!" she said with a red blush appearing on her face as she let go of my hoof. We went in to discuss about the problem.

XXX

"Hello? Pinkie? Leafy?" Fluttershy called out politely knocking on the door of the bakery where Pinkie lives. "Oh Fluttershy? It's rare to see you be here?" Mr. Carrot cake came out about to send the deliveries. "Do you know where the two of them went to?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh! They are probably at the park right now" Mr. Carrot cake suggested heading off. "Oh, Thank you" she thanked him whom probably can't hear the words she spoke. "I wonder what are they doing in the park… Are they dating? I hope I'm not too late" she wondered flying to the park. She saw Rainbow Dash performing her new flying moves. "Uh Rainbow Dash?" she flew up signaling her down. "Hey 'Shy! What bring's you her?" she asked curiously. "Well, I-I was finding Pinkie and the new colt that came in Ponyville, Leafy" she told Rainbow which made her pumped out even more. "A new pony? Time to perfect my moves!" she was stretching her wings. "Speaking of which, I saw a red pony with Pinkie just now. They in a hurry" she flew off. "Where can they probably be?" Fluttershy thought putting her hoof on the chest.

**XXX**

"No…, no…, no…, not this…" the purple mare threw each book she took to the ground. "Twilight… I'm gonna be the one who cleans this…" a violet baby dragon scowled. "Sorry Spike! I heard about this lake before… somewhere with the book of lakes." She apologized continuing to find the correct book. "The book of magical lakes…"as I saw Pinkie pie picked up a book and read it. "That's the book! Nice Pinkie!" Twilight clapped her hoof. I chuckled at her and she chuckled at me back watching Twilight's antics. "Let's see… Aha! The Dimensional Lake, It is said to be found in only one place in the other dimensional world. This is a cursed lake activates when cry and sorrow are heard, ten drops of tears into the water and a charm gave by someone is held tight onto chest. Once you enter, you can never go out. The person who had been sent to another dimension by this will live in our dimension for eternity." Both of the pony looked at me with squinted eyes. I looked at both of them back giving them the confused look. "Leafy… Why were you crying at the lake? What made you cry?" Pinkie asked first wanting to know the truth. I looked down looking at my hoof and turned back up towards Pinkie. "Both… of m-my parents…" giving a last breather, "died…" and tears continued to fall down on my cheeks again. "My mom died on a car accident and my dad was sentenced in court and was hanged because of addiction of alcohol." I cried tears won't stop falling. I saw Pinkie walk towards me as I thought to myself that she must be disgusted of me. She stood in front of me and hugged me felt that her heart was beating at a normal pace than before.

Her embrace was very soft and it felt good getting a hug after years of not having one. I felt her body against mine and the warmth with hair that has the smell of cakes. "Leafy… I'm so sorry for you… I had no idea about that". She hugged me tighter and felt her tears that are dripping down from her cheeks. She let go of me and look me in the face smiling. "You are the nicest colt and the most incredible colt that I have ever met in my entire life!" She said smiling while looking at me with her beautiful gorgeous cerulean blue eyes. I wiped my tears and smiled back at her. "Well, you need a place to stay right Leafy? I'll help you find a house that you can settle in." Twilight smiled sweetly.

'Knock, knock, knock' the baby dragon quickly ran to the door. The pink haired mare, Fluttershy was at the door. "Oh, Sorry if I disturbed you guys. I just thought of visiting Pinkie and Leafy if you don't mind…" she said quietly at Spike. "Hey Fluttershy! No worries, they've just finished talking" he said while walking towards the shelves. "Oh, That's good!" she said smiling but no one heard her words."Hey Fluttershy! Nice to see you again!" I said to the yellow Pegasus. "U-uh g-good" she replied smiling softly. 'Get it together Fluttershy! He's just a new friend which is a colt!' she thought to herself puffing in a huge breath and letting it all out. "We was just going to go back to Sugar cube corner! Wanna come?" Pinkie asked hopping up and down again like her usual self. "Uh, I would like to, if it's okay with guys…" she replied awkwardly. "I'll find a house for Leafy! Pinkie I need your help, Leafy and Fluttershy can go there first." She said while concentrating on a book 'Houses Rentals'. "Yea! I'll catch up later, I need to help Leafy!" Pinkie told Fluttershy. "Sure, I'll go with Fluttershy then! Thanks you guys for helping me out…" I said almost shedding a tear. "Hey, no worries. It's normal for a friend to help each other." Twilight said smiling. "I'll promise to find you a nice house Leafy! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" she said hopping happily. "Well, Let's go Fluttershy! Fluttershy?" I wondered what was troubling her. She has been shaking a lot since she got here. 'Me and Leafy walking together, alone? Together both of us alone? No, no! stop it Fluttershy. We need to help him!' she said thinking to herself heart pacing really fast. She said noticed that I was looking at her "Oh? Sorry, let's go then.". We went out of the on our way to Sugar cube Corner.

**XXX**

I was really excited of what house it might look like. Hoping up and down, kinda like Pinkie, I felt excited it's like opening the biggest birthday present on my birthday party. "Hey Fluttershy! What do you think my house will look like?" I tried opening a conversation with her. "It's probably going to be really interesting, maybe something like your cottage!". She looked at me with a soft smile "You really like houses do you Leafy?"she said remain smiling. "Well of course! This is like the biggest present so far that I had in my life!" I said clapping my hoof repeatedly. She really like the happy side of Leafy which makes her smile every time just by watching him. She couldn't stop thinking about him and kept on watching him like a puppy dog. "Fluttershy? Hello, Fluthershy?" I waved my hand in front of her close to her face. She shrieked and flew up fast and realized it was just me, she descended slowly and tried avoiding eye contact with me which made me confused. Her face was really red so I thought she has gotten a fever or something. I went closer to her face and put a hoof on her forehead. "U-Uhm?! W-What are you doing L-Leafy?" she rattled, her forehead was getting hotter and hotter by the second and thought she had a fever. "Hey Fluttershy, if you have a fever or something just hop on my back. I'm fine with it!" I asked her to hop on my back and continued trotting. "E-ekkk L-Leafy… I-" I cut her sentence of with my hoof don't want to make her fever get even worse. "Uhm- Hmm" she agreed and allowed me to carry her. I can really feel her body heats up, it's like a furnace. She was sweating really badly which made me feel more worried than before. "Are you Ok Flutthershy? You're getting really hot…" I asked her on my back. Her face was red from when we started leaving Twilight and Pinkie pie. She was moaning quietly that hardly can be heard 'Why… am I'm feeling weird… I can't stop feeling hot and sweat all the time… What's happening?' she thought to herself. "C-Can w-we stop… a-and g-get a meal f-from that restaurant…" she asked weakly so I nodded thought maybe she was thirsty all this time. I set her down on the chair slowly and look her in the eyes. "I'll get the waiter, please stay here for a while" I grabbed her shoulder and gave her a smile saying 'it's all gonna be good' kind of word. I came back with a cup of cold water and gave her to drink. I sat on the opposite in front of her watching her . She started breathe slowly and calm herself down, the redness on her face started to fade away and wiped her sweat on her temples. "Good! You start acting all strange few minutes ago," I said chuckling. "I'm sorry if I'm a trouble for you Leafy, I'm just not good walking with a new colt." she said nervously. She looked around and saw the people in the restaurant giggling and chuckling at both of them. I'm used to ignoring them since the time in real dimension where I get insults and gossips about me in the streets. I was just thinking looking at the clear sky about the look of my new house. Fluttershy on the other hand can't stand insults and gossips like me. She heard two mares saying they were a good couple and the others saying they're lunatic love birds. "Uhh… Can we proceed to Pinkie's bakery? I can't stand in the crowd…" she said quietly that is difficult for my ear but I knew what it what she wanted anyways. "Sure, I wanted to go there in the first place anyways" I replied leaving some bits that Pinkie lent me as an emergency.

**XXX**

After hours of trotting, we finally arrived at the shop. There was a bench there so I told Fluttershy that I was going to wait outside sitting on that bench. She nodded and went inside to buy her pet, 'Angel Bunny' his favourite cherry cupcake. She went out of the shop after she bought it and saw me doing some meditations. She sat beside me not knowing what I was doing and sat quietly. 'What are you doing Fluttershy?! Go make a move and talk to him!' she thought to herself and turned her head towards me. "Uh… So Leafy, What are you doing exactly? You don't need to answer if you don't want to…" she asked nervously. "This is my training in my martial arts club called meditation. It soothes your mind which allows you to hear the surrounding movements." I replied while closing my eyes meditating. "Is that something like Pinkie's sense? It's really interesting" she looked at me again. I nodded and stopped the training sat normally. "Sometimes it gives me headaches too" I rubbed my head lightly. We sat there talking for hours and hours, until sun sets. "Oh, It's going to be night time soon, I guess Pinkie is too busy finding the perfect home for you." Fluttershy smiled at me. It was a very caring smile, like your mother smiled at you. It's really wonderful the way she smiled at me so I felt comfortable being myself around her. "Leafy? Leafy?" she look closely as I woke up from my day dream. "Oh! Sorry Fluttershy, Just thinking about your smile. You look good when you smile!" I said looking at her. "…-really…?" she asked looking down avoiding eye contact again. "How can anyone deny the smile of yours," I grinned at her with a cheeky smile. She slowly tried smiling again and did it, the smile just never left my mind. I remembered how my mom smiled at me like that, it just flashed back when we were together. "Leafy? I'm sorry I made you cry because of that smile." She wiped my tears on my cheek. "Oh, no. Your smile reminded me of my mom when she's still alive." I took her hoof and pushed it softly away. She kept looking at me in the eyes as her tears also slowly drop down to her cheek. "I-I didn't know t-that… I'm sorry *sniff*" she said trying to stop her tears. I wiped her tears and hold both of her shoulders looking at her deep in the her light aqua eyes. "It's ok Fluttershy, it's not your fault. Your smile was wonderful… I'm happy to have seen it" I smiled and hugged her close to me. Her body heated up and start getting warmer and warmer, her hair has the scent of morning trees and her scent was the smell of flowers. I pulled away the hug and smile wondering if I'd cheer her up. She has a deep red blush on her face but she just continued smiling.

**XXX**

It was already sunset and we're still waiting for Pinkie's arrival. I saw a small creature running towards us panting and gasping for air. "Lea-*pant* fy, Flutter *pant* shy!" the purple dragon yelled waving us. "Spike?" the sweet yellow Pegasus flew to him picking him up. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Twilight and Pinkie is still searching for Leafy's home so Pinkie is having a sleepover at her house." He said still trying to take in air. "Pinkie won't be coming? Then where I'll be staying?" I asked tilting my head. "Pinkie said you can sleep at Fluttershy's! If she don't mind that is…" Spike said looking at the Pegasus. "My h-house?!" she said with her face getting more red again. "Hey! That's a great idea! Can I Fluttershy?" I asked making the puppy dog eyes again. "O-oh I don't mind at all" she said still blushing. "Then it's settled, I'll be heading of back then!" Spike said walking back to the direction he was running from. Fluttershy and I yelled thanks and looked at each other, "Well let's get going then!" I said walking cheerfully down the street. "Uh Leafy, It's this way" she said pointing to the other side. I chuckled at myself and went to her direction smiling widely. 'He is sure cheerful; it's good to have him accompany me at home.' She thought to herself smiling.

After walking away from Sugar cube corner, we were passing through Everfree forest. It was creepy and it's almost night time, the eerie environment chills your spines and the wind blows and made the trees' shadows move like a monster. Fluttershy was walking closely to me all this time keep looking left and right feeling scared. I tapped her shoulder which made her jumped clinging onto me while shrieking loudly. "Fluttershy. Calm down. It's just me" I smiled. She let go of me but still sweating like a pig. "If you're scared, look at the sky" I smiled pointing up the sky. She looked up with a confused look "What am I looking at exactly?" she said turning her head towards me. "The stars and the moon. Look closely and you will know that it is actually a beautiful view." I said looking up smiling remembered the quote that mom told me. "O-Oh, It's is beautiful." she replied. "The stars and moon will keep you safe from the fear you have towards the darkness" I smiled repeating the words of my beloved mother. "It is really beautiful! I wonder why do stars change their patterns every night" Fluttershy told me feeling rather calm and more relaxed. I nodded and continued looking at the night sky. She went closer to me not because of fear, but comfort. Her body warmth can be felt inches away from mine just thinking about it makes me feel more connected to her like a sister. A few seconds later, the bush and trees rustled which Fluttershy ignored looking at the night sky. A couple of wolves with wooden body popped out growling loudly. Fluttershy snapped out of her fantasy and saw the two creatures. "Those a-are Timber Wolves…" she gulped curling herself up into a ball like a kitten. "Fluttershy, stay at the back of me the whole time!" I said signaling her to go back. "W-What are you going to do Leafy?!" she asked nervously wanting to help. "I'm gonna test out my new pony-fu!" I joked which she didn't not understand and just tilted her head. I ran towards the first wolf which the other jumped from the side. "Leafy! Watch out!" she shouted but I did know what I was doing. I hopped on the head and balanced my body on the body in midair and handstand on the wolf's head continuing by making a slashing kick to the ribs. I frontflipped forward landed looking at the broken pieces of wood on the ground. The front wolf ran in front of me, going for the kill but I used my chi sense to slow down the track of time surrounding me. I swapped at the back of the wolf kicking it up into the sky. On midair, I jumped up and made a frontflip kick sending the wolf back to the ground on impact. I fell down of the sky and landed perfectly in my taekwondo stance. "Oh, You are wonderful Leafy! Where did you get that moves?" she said gleaming into my eyes. "That's just the basics, It's hard at first but I got used to it." I said looking back at the broken pieces of wood the wolf left that I destroyed. "We better run quick, the wolfs can repair themselves every seconds." She said pulling my hoof forward. I just followed her and finally arrived at her cottage. She let go of my hoof and smiled softly "This is my house, It's not much though…" she said and looked at the ground. "It's beautiful! In the morning it looks like a den, but at night it looks like a wonderful house!" I said looking back at her and smiled. "Well shall we enter? IT's almost midnight already…" she said offering me to enter. A bunny looked angry at her but changed quickly when she gave her the cherry cupcake she bought. She fed all the other animals in her house and cleaned the small sofa. "Well, you can sleep at the top in my room. I'll just sleep on the sofa." She said smiling. "Whoa whoa! I sleep on the couch, you sleep upstairs Fluttershy!" I said smiling. "I'm a guest so I'll just sleep at the couch." I said pushing her upstairs slowly. "R-Really, Y-You want this?" she asked pointing at her sofa. "Don't worry Fluttershy! I'm gonna be alright plus the animals can help waking me up early this morning." I said and smiled. 'Wow, He's not just cheerful but a gentlemen too? Do I like him? Maybe…' she thought to herself and slapped herself with her hoof rejecting the thought. "Good night Fluttershy! Tomorrow's gonna be a big day!" I said grining widely thinking about what should we be doing tomorrow. "Ok Leafy, Good night."and she went upstairs. I lied down on the couch feeling tired and slept immediately.

**How's my Fanfic now? Is it still cluttered? The next Chapter Three is going to be a bit longer. Sorry for not publishing it yesterday, It was supposed to be yesterday. I slept automatically and woke up dumfounded! Sorry for the grammars and spelling-mistakes! AND THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3: Out With Fluttershy

**Hello Again! This is Chapter 3! Thank you guys for following my story, liking it and reviewing helpful comments about it. I hope this story enjoyed you guys and I'll write more and avoid spelling mistakes. I'll improve the dialog and I think it's better to write a third person view for this one. Anyways, ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Out With Fluttershy

'CUKOO DOODLE DOOO!'

Morning arrived and sun shines through the curtains waking the yellow, pink-haired mare from her beautiful sleep. She stretched her muscles slowly got out of her bed. She stood on her four legs, lazily trotting out from her room to go downstairs.

"What a wonderful day to go out on a picnic" she looks at her pet rabbit and nuzzled him. The rabbit tapped his foot loudly signaling her that he was hungry. She walked to her fridge, opened it finding some carrots to feed her poor hungry pet rabbit. "Here you go Angel Bunny, nice fresh carrots from the fridge" she said putting the carrots into his feeding bowl. The rabbit smiled happily and quickly ate the carrots in the bowl.

She slowly walked towards the window and startled that Leafy was outside doing some exercises. She quickly walked away from the window forgotten that Leafy was staying at her house yesterday. "My,my. I forgot that Leafy was staying at my place yesterday!" she said combing her mane with her hoof. She quickly walked towards the kitchen preparing some breakfast for him.

Leafy went back in Fluttershy's house tired from all that exercises he did. He saw Fluttershy was preparing breakfast alone so he thought maybe he should help the poor Pegasus.

"Hey Fluttershy! Morning!" he greeted the sweet mare happily. She startles making the small 'eek' sound.

"O-Oh, Morning Leafy" she replied trying to calm herself. "Sorry I didn't prepare breakfast for you…" she added giving him the saddened face.

"Hey, No worries. In fact, I'm not hungry anyways." Leafy said trying to cheer her up. "Anything I can help you with?" the red pony asked trying to help her.

"Oh no! you mustn't!" she slowly pushed Leafy to the couch. "You just sit here while I prepare it for you, Ok?" she looked at him with determination in her eyes.

Leafy sat there dumbfounded by her words and nodded slowly allowing her to continue her work in the kitchen. It's really wonderful how people in Ponyville is helpful to newcomers even though they just knew him/her for only one day. He really felt like this is his real home.

Couple of minutes preparing breakfast, She smiled and flew up hovering the table. "Breakfast is ready" she said pulling him to an empty seat. He sat there looking at the different kinds of cuisine he got back at town. It was different because all the food was made by flowers! Even though it's not the 'eye-catching' type of food, it makes his mouth water, probably because of his taste-buds.

After eating the delicious breakfast he had, he sat there looking at Fluttershy eating her food thinking about his friends back at home. He missed them a lot because they're his best friends that would support him even with their attitude.

His best friend in the martial arts club was two boys which was Bolten and Danny. Bolten was his very energetic friend which likes to run a lot. People calls him 'Boon' though because his mom calls him that but Leafy and Danny prefer calling him Bolten. Danny has a very scurry hair and a very packed body, not fat just packed. He's very good in arm thrusts fighting because it was his specialty and gotten it from his great grandfather which was a 'Sumo Champion' before. There were also two of his friends from first aid club which club Leafy dislike a bit. Patrick was a genius in medicine making and aced 'Chemistry' in his school. Ted on the other hand really likes Reptiles. He wears glasses as usual and he'd look cool always. Patrick and Leafy always liked his 'coolness' personality but he never get to be like him. His other friend was called Ben and he likes talking to him the most. Ben understands Leafy the most and always encouraged him to live his life to the fullest. Ben was a stranger he met at the park which had been helping Leafy with his problem after both of his parents died.

"Leafy? Why are you staring at me eating?" Fluttershy asked shyly which made Leafy came back to reality. "Do you have any sort of problem?" she asked nicely trying to help him out.

"Well, I missed my friends back at my home. I hope that they're were all her to see how wonderful new friends I have here in Ponyville." Leafy said which made a blush on Fluttershy's cheek. She smiled and understood what he meant offering some tea to him. "Anyways, Do you know any place I can work to have some bits for my living?" Leafy asked Fluttershy tilting his head to the side.

"Well, maybe Applejack needs help with her apple-bucking work at Sweet Apple Acres" she replied. Leafy stood up with eyes of determination suggesting Fluttershy if we can go visit there. She nodded chuckling a little at his antics agreeing and went to find her waist bag. I went to the toilet to get ready to move and washed myself up a bit. "We're ready to go!" I yelled pulling her out quickly.

**XXX**

Pinkie pie and Twilight was working to find Leafy a house. Pinkie was out in searching of an empty place while Twilight was reading some books about finding houses. A small violet dragon ran towards her carrying the 'Books of Lakes' still on the page of 'Dimension Lake'.

"Twi! I think you need to check this out. You misread this part yesterday!" Spike pointed the words on the book. She looked at it and read it which slowly the face of shock was appearing on her face.

"How can I misread this page!?" she said hitting her head with her hoof. " If a person from the other dimension truly cared about the person missing, at the lake they will be transported immediately without hesitation!" she read it twice trotting from left to right. She went out quickly cantering to find Pinkie about this. "Spike? Please take care of this mess" she said before leaving which made Spike yawn.

**XXX**

Leafy and Fluttershy arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. Leafy was amazed by the number of apple trees they planted on the whole field looks really fresh. He went to pick up one apple and tried taking a bite out from it. "Yummy! This apple taste sweet!" he said offering Fluttershy on of the apples. She shook her head from left to right which means no. He continued eating it with one whole bite as an orange mare trotted this direction. "Hey Shy'? What makes ya comin' to our farm?" the orange mare asked tilting her head. "Well you see Applejack, This is Leafy. He wants to help you work here to earn some bits." Fluttershy answered Applejack pointing at Leafy.

"Leafy huh? Well, how'd do! Name's Applejack" she said shaking his hands really fast. I smiled and said "I'm Leafy. I was wondering if I can help you work here Applejack". She looked at him from top to bottom with her eyes squinted. She pushed me to an Apple tree and pointed it out. "This here's an apple tree! Tra' kicking it to make da' apples fall!" she said with a grin. Leafy stepped forward and turned back getting ready for a backkick. "It takes years of practice to apple-buck! See if ya' can-" and before she can finish her sentence I pulled my legs back and sent out a powerful roundhouse kick which made the tree fall chopping it down.

"…do it…" Applejack continued her words taking a big gulp at the fallen tree. I turned to Applejack, "Is this good enough?" I asked smiling at her.

"Uhh, Applejack? He maybe too strong for this job…" Fluttershy recommended waving her hoof in front of her snapping her out of it. "Ya' , sure'll do. Maybe you' be tha seller with Applebloom, my little sister" she said putting her hat on her chest in amazement. "Oh! Ok! Where's Apple-bloom?" Leafy asked looking from left to right wondering if she was around here somewhere.

"Hey Y'all!" a small foal wearing a ribbon appeared running here from the barn. "Applebloom, This here is Leafy! And Leafy, this here is Applebloom" Applejack introduced Leafy and Applebloom herself. "Hiya Leafy!" Applebloom said cheerfully waving her hoof at him.

"Hello there!" I replied her friendly wave smiling widely. Applejack explained everything to her small sister which Applebloom agreed and smiled. "Yay! Mister' you'll be ma' business pardner!" Applebloom hopped everywhere. I smiled and said "Leafy, Just Leafy is good enough."

**XXX**

Pinkie was hoping cheerfully walking down the streets asking other ponies if they saw any empty houses. She saw Twilight was galloping towards her really fast with Spike on her back. "Ooh! Hello Twilly and Spikey! What are you two doing here?!" she asked smiling cheerfully at them. "No time to explain, did you see Leafy anywhere?" Twilight asked her showing concerned eyes towards the pink pony. Pinkie pie's attitude strangely changed and nodded in agreement. "Maybe they were at Fluttershy's." Pinkie recommended which Twilight nodded and both of them quickly galloped to Fluttershy's house.

"What's wrong Twilight? Did something bad happened to Leafy?" she asked with concerning eyes. Well, you see…

**XXX**

Fluttershy, Applebloom and Leafy were carrying a wagon full of apples. Actually, Leafy was pulling the wagon though. Fluttershy and Applebloom just walked beside him watching him pulling a ton of weight just like that.

"Ya' Okay, Brother Leafy?" Applebloom asked tilting her head to the side. Fluttershy was concerned and nodded too. "I'm Ok…" he replied both of them. It's actually rare someone can carry this large wagon, maybe because that he's a pony? All of the sudden, the wagon's front tyre and hit a small pebble tilt to the left side and fell over. Because of the heavy weight of the wagon, Leafy fell down toppling on top of Fluttershy which he can't move, same goes for Fluttershy. "Brother Leafy! Fluttershy!" the small yellow foal said running towards them. His face was right exactly on top of Fluttershy's and felt her breathing slowly. It's really an awkward position there, a really awkward position. Leafy tried lifting it with his four legs but it was a failure. Fluttershy's heart was racing rapidly, her face went total red and she was shivering like it was winter. She looked at him in the eyes as he looked back at hers. Leafy's light brown eyes mixing with her aqua blue eyes looking at each staring each other.

Applebloom grinned as she looked at both of them together. "Two of ya' want to stay like that or I'll call Applejack for ya' two" she said trying to help lifting the wagon. Leafy give her the 'go get her' look staring Applebloom's eyes into her soul. "Ah' guess I'll get Applejack for ya'" as she quickly sprinted away back to Sweet Apple Acres. Fluttershy lied there with Leafy on top her trying to at least lift it a little but sadly no luck. Fluttershy just stared at him dumbfounded as she gave him an awkward smile. 'OH NO! What am I suppose to say?' she thought to herself trying to make up a word to say.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, I should've notice the rock at the road…" he said apologizing to her for this awkward incident. "T-That's okay actually, I don't mind. I-I meant I-I!" her words stuttered trying to change the words that she has chosen to say. Leafy smiled at her by the way she reacted to this. "It's okay Fluttershy, I know what you meant" I said trying to calm her down. She calmed down, still her face was red and just smiled back. "I should have helped you pull the wagon Leafy, this is my fault" she said covering her face with her two hoof. "No Fluttershy! This is a man's work and he can't let a girl do his job!" Leafy said making her open her hoof a little showing him those adorable eyes.

**XXX**

Twilight with Spike and Pinkie arrived at Fluttershy's house calling her out but no one seemed to be found. "No! Where can Fluttershy be!? At times like this…" Pinkie nervously walked back and forth, more nervous than Twilight. Twilight hold Pinkie in her hoof and stopped her from having a nervous breakdown. "Calm down Pinkie, it's not like it is a very serious thing." Twilight said as she puffed out her air heavily. A white rabbit came out hopping towards three of them. Spike went down Twilight's back asking the fellow creature where Fluttershy is. The rabbit pointed to the west path with was the way to Sweet Apple Acres. Spike told them where she'd be with Leafy and thanked Angel Bunny. "Yay! NOW LET"S GOGOGO!" Pinkie said hyped to see her 'admirer' hopping up and down. They all ran to the west, this time Spike ran with them. "Sweet Apple Acres? What do they want do there?" Twilight asked Spike which was beside her running with them. "Beats me, maybe apples?" he joked around but Twilight and Pinkie is too busy galloping and ignored it.

**XXX**

Applebloom and Applejack arrived at the incident. Applejack giggled at their positions and pushed the wagon up making Leafy stand upright. "Finally I'm Free!" he shouted stretching himself from staying in that position. Fluttershy on the other hand still laying on the ground froze in embarrassment. Leafy offered his hoof to help her up which she agreed and gave him her hoof.

"It's too late for business, Let's go back today" Applejack said looking at the sun about to set. "I'm sorry Applejack, I should've seen the pebble right in front of my eyes!" Leafy slapped himself with his hoof. "Hey, Its fine. Today's apple was not just a few anyways." she replied cheering him up with her smile. "Ya' know? Two of ya' really looked cute on tha' ground together alone, might as well leave ya' two be" Applejack said looking at Applebloom which they both chuckled and laughed it off. He looked at Fluttershy who were beside him walking while looking at the ground still blushing from that experience. They walked halfway at saw two ponies with a dragon running towards them. "Pinkie? Twi' and Spike?" Applejack said looking at them from afar.

"LEAFYYY!" Pinkie shouted and jumped on top of him making him fall and have her on top of him. "Pinkie? What are you doing here?" Fluttershy said going closer to Pinkie who was sitting on top of Leafy. "For Leafy of course!" she said hugging Leafy tightly. "Pinkie… You're… suffocating me…" he said trying to catch a breath. She let him go and looked at him in the eyes. "WE SOME BAD NEWS TO TELL YOU!" Pinkie said shaking him from left to right. "Wow Pinkie, Ain't know you cared for Leafy that much" Applejack said giving her a cheecky smile. "Heheheh, You guys look adorable together" Twilight added agreeing with Applejack's. Pinkie pie let Leafy go and put her hoof at her back with some blush on her face. "T-That's what's friends for!" she said shyly avoiding eye contact with two of them. Fluttershy on the other hand looked disappointed and walked away from the two ponies going back home. 'I hoped I was like Pinkie, Carefree and just hug Leafy' she thought to herself walking away slowly.

"Hey Fluttershy! Don't go away! We need you!" she heard a familiar colt voice shouting at her. She smiled and turned back going to hear about the problems they had.

After a minute of telling the four of them, they all had they shock reaction all of them except Leafy. He was in fact exited if his friends arrived here. The only ones who cared for him was his 5 friends. "We haven't found the house for you yet Leafy, we're very sorry" Twilight said looking at the ground playing with the soil. "Hey, it's Ok. It's very hard to find houses anyways." He said giving a smile to Twilight. She smiled back in return "So where are you sleeping today Leafy? At Fluttershy's?" Spike asked curiously waitng for him to answer. Before he could say yes, Pinkie interrupted "Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" she said hopping around happily. He can't deny his friend's request so he turned to Fluttershy asking if it's ok for her. She had second thoughts of this but she would have time to improve her impressions for Leafy so she agreed and nodded. "Yippee! Yippie!" Pinkie cheered jumping to the sky. "We're gonna be the best of Buddies!" she said holing Leafy's shoulders. He just looked and smiled at her cheerfulness. "Then it's settled! Leafy's staying another night with Pinkie" Twilight announced. "We're really surprised ya' can stand that kind of mare. Ya' a surviva'" Applejack joked which made everybody laugh. They all waved at each other and said good bye, turns to their way route to go home.

**XXX**

Leafy was walking back to the bakery with Pinkie jumping around him. He wasn't annoyed by this actually but liked the cherrful atmosphere. "What will we do tonight?! Dance? Play cards? Pin the tail on the pony?!" Pinkie made suggestions Leafy cut off her words. "Or we could lie down at bed and chat?" he suggested with a smile. She stopped hopping and felt nervous again. 'Together on bed with him? Best Day Ever!' she thought to herself agreeing to the idea while hopping around Leafy.

After a few long hours of talking and walking, they arrived and went inside the bakery. It was night time when they arrived, Leafy was shocked at the fast paced time and just shrugged it off. They went upstairs and get ready in bed. Leafy was lying beside Pinkie and vice versa. Leafy looked out of the windows and looked at the stars. It was a magnificent view as this dimension has bright beautiful stars. He pointed out the window showing Pinkie the stars. "See that Pinkie? If I'm scared I looked at them and thought about how beautiful they are with the moon." he said remained looking at the night sky. "When I was a little filly, my grandma told me to laugh at what you see is scary!" she said giggling beside him. "Leafy? Do you have anyone you liked back at your home?" she asked hima very weird question. I thought about that and actually never had one. It's not good having girlfriends at this school age so I shook my head answering no. She smiled at him in the dark giggling and replied the words that made him smile. "Maybe someday, someone in here will like you…" she said blushing in the dark. "Really? I wonder who is it…" I replied. She just smiled back and hugged me closely the her "Who knows…" she chuckled and went to sleep. I smiled back and hugged her too and said "You're a good friend Pinkie".

**How's this fanfic? I made it short because my friends wanted to read my Chapter 3 so much so I tried making it shorter today. Tomorrow, some unexpected things will happen. Will Pinkie confess her love to him or will Fluttershy will? Who do you think? I'll publish the next Chapter hopefully within these 3 days! Sorry for the Grammar and spelling mistakes I missed, THANKS FOR READING! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Unexpected Arrival

**Hello Again for Chapter 4! Thank you guys for reviewing following this story. Anyway, I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes that I missed in ther story. Now let's get it started!**

CHAPTER 4: Two Unexpected Arrival

"Ahhh! Get away from me!" Leafy shouted running away from the people that are surrounding him. All of them were laughing and insulting him with a very cold stare. Leafy's heart shatters as he saw his friends from Ponyville was part of the crowd too. They all were insulting him that he was lonely and he has no close friends at all. He sat at a corner of an alley crying loudly reminding him when he was 13 years old when he's father and mother passed away. They were alive in front of his eyes and said the most heart-breaking words to Leafy. "We hope you were never born Leafy" his mom and dad said smiling and continued laughing walking away from him.

"Leafy?! Leafy?! Wake Up!" a voice snapped him out from his nightmare. He opened his eyes and saw Pinkie holding his cheek staring at him. She looks at him worriedly and smiled as she saw him opened brown eyes.

"It's morning! What happened? You were shouting 'stop' in your sleep!" She said looking at him on the bed. Leafy was relieved that it was just a scary nightmare dream. He drew his body closer to Pinkie and hugged her like how she hugged him always. Pinkie startled looking at him hugging her like something bad had happened. He told her about his dreams while remain hugging her weakly. That was Leafy's weakness. That's right; 'betrayal' from his friends that made this red strong pony became mush and weak. It was the most horrible experience getting that dream but somehow he felt that dream was telling him something.

"Hey! When you feel down! Pinkie's in town!" Pinkie said rhyming pulling Leafy closer. Her body temperature rises and heart pacing loudly thudding in her chest; it was normal for her to hug him but what makes this one so, 'Weird'. Leafy pulled her away giving her a smile closely to her face. Red blushes running down her face as he squeezed her cheeks like a plushie.

"So… I-I h-have a good news for you~" she said smiling at him. Leafy looked at the time showing that it was almost afternoon.

"I woke up late! Wait I need to go to the bathroom" he said trotting to the bathroom. He cleaned myself up and washed my mane.

"What's the news Pinkie?" Leafy asked while shaking my head drying his brown wet mane making it spiky as usual. "Well, Rarity heard about you from Applejack and she had made you some shoes as a sign of Friendship!" she said hopping happily on her bed.

He smiled but wasn't satisfied with the good news though. He thought it would be more 'smashing' than that, not saying that he hated the shoes Rarity made.

"Oh yea! And Twilight found you a new home you can stay in!" she continued giggling at the reaction he made. Leafy hopped up and down like Pinkie they both jumped up and down and falling right next to each other on the ground.

They stared at each other smiling happily and chuckled. Leafy was really happy and turned his head straight forward looking at the ceiling. On the other hand, Pinkie was staring at Leafy fantasizing her with him the whole day. She blushed just thinking about it and shook her head, left to right.

'What am I thinking?! He's a friend! I really do like him a lot but I… Does he even like me?' she said looking at her hoof frowning.

"Pinkie? What's wrong?" Leafy said while looking Pinkie on top of her body. She blushed in deep red which she can't stop thinking that Leafy is on top of her. She gave him a crooked smile as he gave her an awkward smile back to her.

'What's wrong with her? Did I do something wrong' as he thought to himself walking towards the door. "Hey Pinkie! I'm going down to eat breakfast!" he said while trotting downstairs.

She stopped the train of thoughts in her head and quickly followed Leafy from behind hopping happily like she is always did.

**XXX**

Twilight Sparkle was at pond with Spike. Twilight scheduled that today she was going to practice her magic techniques. Spike was her assistant and always supported her from behind helping her while he still can. "Now that we found Leafy a home, I can reschedule my time for training magic again!" she said happily smiling at the sky.

"Yeah, I have to admit Twi', Leafy and Pinkie look perfect together. They're both cheerful and happy, I hope that Rarity and I can have that kind of experience" he said making love-googly eyes. Twilight shot her magic aiming at Spike which missed him.

"Why did you do that Twi? You can just ask me to stop saying stuff about Rarity!" he said gasping for air. Twilight was actually not planning to shoot Spike but someone else behind the bush where Spike was standing.

"It's not you Spike, It's someone else that is stalking us from the bush behind you. Come out, I sensed you're there" she said with a stern tone.

Spike ran towards Twilight hiding behind her feeling afraid. The colt came out from the bush shivering with fear. He has a messy hair with a horn too, probably he's a unicorn. He was dark green in colour with a light green coloured mane. He has a conical flask cutie mark and was about Leafy's size.

"Sorry for hiding in the bushes, I was just finding my other friend" he said calmly. Twilight felt curious about this and went to ask him a question that she'd never asked a stranger. "What's your name?" she said curiously.

"The name's Patrick."

**XXX**

Pinkie and Leafy was on their way to Rarity's place first before going to his new home. They were hopping in sync smiling at each other while Pinkie made jokes. They arrived at Rarity's cottage with was a fancy home. They both went in the shop wondering where Rarity could be.

"Rainbow Dash! You must seriously stay put so I can fit you in this manafique dress I made!" a mare cried yelling at a somepony. They went inside her work room revealing the white, fancy-maned unicorn with a rainbow messy-maned pegasus.

"Sheesh, I told you Rarity! It must be 20% more cooler!" Rainbow Dash said trying to fly away while the white unicorn tried to hold her. "Darling! You'll look fantastique if you would just try it on!" Rarity pulled her tail trying to fit her in her new clothes creation.

Pinkie pie and Leafy just stood there chuckling at both of them, Rarity notices them and ignored Rainbow dash. "Pinkie Darling! You've bring your coltfriend!" she said making a shade pink tint on Pinkie's face. "My name is Rarity, the most gorgeous mare in Ponyville! Unlike someone who wouldn't want to wear this beautiful dress…" Rarity said eyeing Rainbow Dash with a glare.

Rainbow flew down in front of Leafy observing every detail on him. "Meh, He need's 20% more cooler, Name's Rainbow Dash. The fastest Pegasus on air" she said giving Leafy her 'cool' pose which made him rolled his eyes away.

"Hey! Rainbow Dash! He's more cooler than you think! Coolest of the coolest!" she said looked back at Leafy with shiny glistening eyes. Both of the ponies were confused, Pinkie and Leafy giggled and high hoofed together.

"Wow Pinkie, You guys are so close together. Is there some spark between you two?" the rainbow Pegasus said winking at Pinkie which made her blushed. Rarity on the other hand, chuckled as she understands this 'situation'.

"Yup! There's a spark between us two!" Leafy said which made Rarity and Rainbow Dash both astonished. Pinkie pie turned around and looked at him with bright red face covering it up with her hoof. He didn't know why and continued his words. "Spark of Friendship!" Leafy said smiling at Pinkie which made her calm but still blushing though. Rarity and Rainbow Dash giggled and both of them high hoofed each other.

**XXX**

"So you're saying that there is another friend of yours who got teleported here too?" Twilight asked the green unicorn tilting her head to the side.

"Technically, Yes. It is not chemically possible! This is preposterous!" Patrick said scrubbing his head frustrated.

"Well my friend, in Equestria. Anything can happen." Spike said walking beside him. Patrick looked at the violet creature confusedly and scrubbed his chin with his hoof.

"Is that dragon talking to me?" he asked Twilight which made her chuckled. She nodded giving him smile.

'He's actually like Leafy, but in a different way. He's smart too' she thought to herself which made her thinking that maybe he is Leafy's friend too. Feeling curious, she asked the green unicorn that question in her mind. "Patrick, Do you by any chance knew Leafy?" she asked curiously which caught the Spike's attention.

"Leafy?! Leafy?! He's here? Where is he?! We've been looking for him for ages!" he said excitedly clapping his hoof together. Twilight just smiled and told everything to Patrick.

"Lake? Never return? What?" Patrick said tilting his head to the side. Twilight took his left hoof. "C'mon, we need to find Leafy for this problem." She said pulling him to the direction of his Leafy's new house.

**XXX**

A ring is heard inside Rarity's shop. "Coming~" she said trotting to the counter. Leafy and Pinkie was inside her workshop busy measuring Leafy hooves. Rarity was going to make two pairs of shoes for Leafy as a friendship gift. Pinkie Pie was exited imagining how his shoe will look like. Rainbow dash just slept on the couch in the workshop sleeping her days off.

"How can I help you?" Rarity answered her customer. "Well, do you happen to know a guy named Patrick around here?" the dark blue pegasus with a sunglasses as a cutie mark asked her. "If I find that guy, I'm gonna beat the hell out of him" he added. Rarity stood there dumfounded by his words and just shrugged it off. "No, He's not here. By any chance, are from around here?" she answered and added a question waiting for his reply. "I don't know. I just appeared here and had this wings on me which I can't seem to take it off. I don't know what I am or how did I get here and whose fault is this? Patrick's! " he yelled.

Leafy's ears twitched hearing the name 'Patrick' been called out. He felt curious and went out to take a peek. He was wrong, it's just another Pegasus. He shooked his head from left to right and thought it might just be his imaginations.

"What's wrong Leafy? You heard something?" Pinkie asked playing with Rarity's ribbons. He shook his head from left to the right telling her 'no' and just ignore it. He seems curious though having to hear his friend named called out.

"Well, thanks-" the blue Pegasus said as Rarity cut his words before he can it. "Rarity, Call me Rarity" she said smiling at him as he reached the door.

"My name is Ted. " He said and left the shop.

**XXX**

Twilight, Spike and Patrick arrived at a cottage that strangely looks like some kind of dojo. Twilight and Spike didn't know what it was but Patrick does. He tilted his head confusedly and looked at Twilight in an expressionless manner.

"This… Is… his house…?" he said hoof-palming himself shaking his head. "Yea! I think it's a beautiful place for him to settle in!" she said excitedly smiling clapping her hooves. Well, it is kind off beautiful. You can say it's 7 out of 10 but who can deny a calm and quiet house like this.

"Well, It does certainly look satisfactory" he said smiling at Twilight. 'It's not half as bad as not having any. Twilight called out Leafy's name but no one can be heard replying it back.

"Hmmm? Maybe He's out with Pinkie" she suggested which caught Patrick's attention.

"Pinkie? Who's Pinkie?" he asked grinning to himself. Twilight looked at him confusedly and replied. "Well, Pinkie is a pink earth pony who likes to party a lot, but she stopped partying for a while since Leafy came here. I always had the feeling that she liked Leafy" she explained. Spike agreed and nodded beside her. Patrick was so excited hearing all this.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this" Twilight warned him. He swore but Twilight want to hear to famous Ponyville's pinky swear. She explained the words to Patrick and made him memorize it word by word.

"Ok! Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye? Is that it?" he asked Twilight as she nodded in agreement.

"The only thing now is to find Leafy, Hmmm…." Twilight thought for a while. "She did mention, about… shoes?" Twilight told herself. "Rarity's!" Spike suggested. She smiled and praised Spike pulled Patricks left hoof and trotted.

A small vine made her trip and Patrick trip with her. Spike was already walking to the front daydreaming about Rarity. Patrick rubbed his head as he lightly slowly opening his eyes. He blushed as he saw himself on the top of Twilight's body. Twilight body started heating up as their body touched each other. Patrick looked at her in the face as she looked back at his.

"Heheh… Sorry Twilight" he said standing himself upright and offering a hoof to Twilight. She stayed there for a minute and took his hoof as her face reddened.

'What feeling am I having now? No! Twilight! No! He's a stranger!' she thought to herself. "Well, let's go!" she said trotting towards Spike as Patrick followed behind.

**XXX**

Ted left the clothes shop and walked meters away from the clothes shop and had no idea where to go. Everywhere he looked is empty, there was no one to be seen. He walked further ahead as a figure of a yellow Pegasus slowly flying towards this way.

'Today's the day Fluttershy! Ask him out! You practiced today and you can do it!' she thought to herself with pure fire spirit. The yellow Pegasus stopped as she saw a dark blue Pegasus like herself with a neatly combed hair. She flew down wanted to greet to fellow stranger.

"Hello there, what's your name?" she said smiling to the anonymous blue Pegasus. Ted blushed shaking his head snapping out his thoughts and replied back to her. "Ted. I'm Ted, What's yours?" he asked her back. "Oh, my name is Fluttershy. I'm on my way to a clothes shop to visit a friend which Pinkie told me that they were going to be there!" the yellow Pegasus said happily. Ted tilted his head thinking that asking her friend's name would be weird.

"His name is… Leafy" Fluttershy told him without him even asking her. Ted was shocked and felt exited at the same time. "Leafy's here?! Leafy's here?!" he jumped happily which allowed him to slowly hover on air.

"Oh, you know him?" she asked the blue pegasus as he nodded as an answer. "Well, Let's go together then" she said smiling at him which make him blushed a little but none other than that, happy to meet his friend again.

**XXX**

Rarity had just finished making Leafy's shoes. It really looks cool on him and Pinkie pie really liked him wearing it. It was red in colour with black street-lines.

"Leafy! You really look great on those shoes!" she said admiring him. He smiled at her cheerfully and thanked Rarity for making such a fine shoe for him.

"Well then, let's get going to my new home!" Leafy said excitedly jumping up and down just like Pinkie. Pinkie giggled and joined him. We waved at Rarity and went out of the store.

To their shock, both Pinkie and Leafy saw four ponies running towards each of them using different kinds of route. Twilight and Spike were with a green unicorn and Fluttershy with a blue Pegasus. They all gathered at the middle of the front of the clothes shop. Rarity and Rainbow Dash heard the commotion and quickly went outside to check things out.

"Leafy? Is that you?" as the green unicorn ran toward Leafy. Leafy recognized the voice slowly tears running down his cheek again. "P-Patrick…" he said as they both gave each other a hug and a bro-hoof.

"Leafy! Long time no see!" the blue Pegasus yelled hovering towards them both. It was obvious whose voice it was for Leafy. "Ted?!" he said smiling widely hopping up and down.

"Ted?" Patrick slowly grinned and smiled.

"Patrick!" Ted yelled.

"Ted?" Leafy tilted his head confusedly.

"Leafy!" Ted said smiling happily.

"Okay guys! This is starting to get even weirder" Twilight said looking at all of them saying each other's name once.

"Wow! You guys are friends?!" Pinkie hopped happily glad that they were here. Patrick grinned at Leafy and winked at Twilight which she laughed it off.

"Wow guys! This is way cooler!" Rainbow Dash commented flying towards them. "Truly is wonderful to see such happy friends" Rarity commented smiling happily.

"Oh, this is a great reunion" Fluttershy said clapping her hoofs. "-And you know what would be better?!" Pinkie looked at all of them one by one. They all showed the confused look figuring out what she meant.

"A PARTAY!" she yelled jumping up and down smiling cheerfully at Leafy. We all nodded in agreement and allowed ourselves to have fun for a while. It's been long since Leafy went missing so they hadn't talked for a while. Leafy was really happy to have them here in Ponyville and he can't wait to tell both of them about it.

**XXX**

Its night time; they were about to go to Pinkie's party. Leafy, Ted and Patrick were getting ready for the party. They went to Leafy home and were actually nice from the inside rather than the outside.

" So… What's has been between you and Pinkie?" Patrick asked Leafy grinning at him the whole time. Leafy looked at him confusedly and answered nothing.

"We're just friends Patrick; they're nothing going on between us two." Leafy said trotting to the entrance of the house. "Ted! You done yet?!" they both shouted at him.

"Yea, now let's go" as the blue Pegasus flew down from the open window. He gotten used to the wings already since he practiced there. Three of the ponies walked down the path to the Sugar cube corner.

Patrick thought about it first and looked at Leafy and said "How will we go back to our real world?". "We can't go back there, Forever" Leafy replied back to Patrick which made him a little shock about it.

Ted stayed quiet walking with them but it was normal though since he has been quiet in our club. People looks at him and thought he was cool but he really is. "Well, let's think about it tomorrow, Now let's PARTAY!" Leafy smiled hopping happily towards the path.

After couple minutes of walking, they arrived at the party. Pinkie went out first to greet them all.

"HELLO! Welcome to my PARTY!" she said loudly really hyped about the party. Leafy smiled at her as she pulled him in with her left hoof inside.

Both Ted and Patrick followed him from the back inside the party. Patrick went to get a grape punch as Ted went to find a seat for him to sit down.

Patrick walked towards and saw Twilight were there too. He went and stood beside her waiting to get a punch too. Twilight smiled at him as she offered him a drink.

"What a day right? Ending up in this dimension and partying." She said chuckling beside Patrick. "You can say that again." He replied and both of them burst out laughing.

Ted walks toward the empty seat which was beside Fluttershy who was sitting down drinking only. He sat down beside her as she smiled to him. Ted blushed and step forward to ask her a question.

"Why are you not having fun out there?" he asked the yellow Pegasus which were looking at Leafy dancing with Pinkie.

"I don't know… I don't really feel like, partying" she said giving Ted a weak smile. Ted didn't know what was it about but he rubbed her back trying to cheer her up. She looked at Ted in the eyes and smiled back at him.

Leafy was at the middle of the dancefloor dancing with the energetic pink pony. She danced here and there having so much fun enjoying Vinyl Scratch's own remix. Rainbow dash and Applejack was hanging out by the stairs while Rarity was talking to Spike the whole time.

She looked at Leafy closely going closer and closer towards his face smiling cheerfully. She was blushing really badly and hugged me at the dancefloor.

"Leafy? You know what?" she whispered behind Leafy's ear. Leafy wondered what was it about and she answered it to him which make Leafy's heart pounded really fast.

"You look really cute today" she whispered chuckling hugging while dancing at the dancefloor. Leafy smiled and blushed a little but kept the blush hidden camouflaging his cheeks. He whispered back to Pinkie's ear which made Pinkie the most happy pony in the entire life.

"Pinkie, you're the sweetest mare I had ever met" he whispered continued hugging her. She froze frozen like ice and her heart was beating faster than Leafy's. She can't stop smiling and went closer to Leafy. Leafy felt her heart pounding and her body heat warmimg his body. Cotton candy scent flowed in her hair with scent of chocolate surrounding her entire body.

Both of them heard everyone giggles and they quickly separated themselves from the hug. The music had already stopped and no one was left standing on the dancefloor. Both of them felt awkward especially Pinkie. Her body froze in embarrassment as redness engulfed her whole entire body.

Leafy smiled and pulled Pinkie holding her hoof to the side. He looked at her in the eyes and said "This has been the best party I have ever been through". Pinkie's blue cerulean eyes met Leafy's brown shining eyes as she smiled and hugged him again tighter.

**How's this fanfic huh? A little bit confusing but it's gonna be interesting. I'm thinking of adding more OC pairing's in this story. So here's the OC paring s for this chapter: [PinkieXLeafy FluttershyXLeafy TedXFluttershy TwilightXPatrick]There! Hope you guys liked this story and again, sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Thank you for supporting me and guys, Bro-HOOF**


	5. Chapter 5: Patrick's Moving Out

**Hello Fan-fictioners! This is Chapter 5 of my fanfic! Well, thanks for watching my story and I hope you guys will enjoy it. Anyways, sorry for grammar or spellings mistakes that I made or missed. Well let's get it started!**

CHAPTER 5: Patrick's Moving Out

After all of that party yesterday, Leafy, Patrick and Ted went home fatigued. It was the most awesomest party and of course, Pinkie always make the best of the best. It was already morning and commotion can be heard in Leafy's house.

"PATRICK! Can you please help me with this couch?!" Ted said with frustration. He was trying to move the couch near the window so he can enjoy the sun. He really likes sun-bathing, just like reptiles but he isn't one.

"Sheesh! You know sun is not good for our skin?! I can't stand you bossing people around." Patrick said glaring at him with anger. Leafy knows that both of them would not go together, they're like cats and dogs instead of apple and pie. The worse part is he's not at home to settle it out. He has been out having an exercise outdoors.

"You know what? I hate being a roommate with you!" Ted said angrily stomping his hoof on the ground.

"Fine! Then I'll leave this house and go find a new one!" Patrick said and walked to the front door.

Leafy has just finished his exercise and has just arrived home. He saw Patrick walking towards him. He smiled at him but Patrick replied him with a glare in his eyes.

"Oh no… What had happened?!" he said to himself as he cantered back in to his house. He looked around the house and saw Ted lounging at the couch.

"Ted? What happened? Why did Patrick in such a bad mood?" he asked Ted. Ted glared at him just like Patrick's glare signing Leafy to leave him alone. Leafy face-hoofed himself, 'Huh… This is seriously going to be a bad day…'.

Patrick was walking down the street full with anger. He tried to calm himself down and put the frown upside down. He saw an orange mare walking in the path happily.

"Well! Howdy doo pardner'!" she said smiling at him. He tried smiling back but instead gave her a frown. She looked at him confusedly tilting her head to the side.

"What's wrong Pumpkin'?" she asked Patrick. He looked at her and reply with a very frustrated voice. "There had been a problem lately at Leafy's house… By the way, do I know you?" he asked. She chuckled and replied, "The name's Applejack! I'm goin' to visit ma' friend Twi's, catch ya' later!".

Patrick overheard Twilight name's and quickly reacted. "Can I follow you? I need to see her to ask how to control this horn" he asked Applejack pointing his green horn on his head. She nodded and gave him an apple she had in her bag.

"Well ya' just fallow' me!" she said. Patrick thanked and followed her.

**XXX**

Back at Leafy's house, He had been walking left to right for answers to this situation. 'What am I going to do? I need someone who knows how to make friends… one who laughs a lot?' he thought to himself holing his chin with his left hoof. The red pony knows the answer to this question inside his mind and chuckled to himself. 'Pinkie Pie!'

He quickly galloped outside really fast that made Ted looked behind at him with a confused look. He shrugged it off and lay down at bed enjoying the sun.

Leafy cantered himself down the cobblestoned path to Pinkie's bakery. One his way there, he saw Pinkie running towards this way. She didn't not notice Leafy in front of her and bump into him.

"Ow… Sorry mister!" she said and saw that it was Leafy. "Leafy! Hi! What are you doing here?!" she said happily smiling at him. He just smiled back and stated his reason why he wanted to find her.

She put a hoof on her chin and smiled at him sadly. "Sorry Leafy! Today, Me and Rainbow Dash are going to the lake for a swim!" she said smiling feeling sorry for him.

"I know one mare who knows how to make friends! And she always make friends with animals!" she said happily hopping and pulled Leafy's head closer to her to whisper the name of the mare. Leafy giggled and thanked her quickly galloped away to 'her' house.

**XXX**

Patrick and Applejack arrived at Twilight's treehouse. Patrick looked at her house with amazement of the huge size. Applejack knocked the door as the purple unicorn came out.

"Hello Applejack! And Patrick?" she said tilting her head to the side. "What are you doing here with Applejack?" she asked the green unicorn. Applejack whispered to her about their situation at Leafy's house. She smiled and chuckled pulling him his left hoof bringing him inside.

"Why didn't you say so" she said chuckling with Applejack. Patrick looked at both of them in confusion and followed Twilight inside.

"So you need to know how to use you horn?" she said chuckling at him. He nodded in reply.

"Well first, feel the magic inside of you and let it out through your horn." She said going closer towards him. He had no idea what she meant and just tilted his head to the side wondering what the magic is suppose to mean.

"Pardner, it's the magic of friendship!" Applejack said slapping him at the back. Patrick was very angry when he thought about Ted and a different kind of magic came out. The dark green light shone through the room with pure hatred that feared Twilight and Applejack.

The light went out of control and shot every book in the shelves. Applejack tried calming him down but it didn't work. The dark light went brighter and brighter by the minute. Twilight dashed towards Patrick and held his head looking at his glowing red eyes.

"Patrick! Please stop!" she yelled close to his face. He snapped out of it and everything stopped. His horn glows start fading away when Twilight held him.

"Ugh… What happened?" Patrick said rubbing his green horn on his head. Twilight looked at him in the eyes shivering.

"Patrick… that was 'Hatred', hatred is flowing inside you. You can't use magic unless you stop thinking about the hatred and think about your friends." She said still holding his head. Patrick looked at her violet eyes and calmed himself down.

**XXX**

Leafy gallop passed the forest heading towards Fluttershy's house. When he reached in front of her porch, he knocked the door. No one answered, seems to be no one at home. He went to the back of her house, no yellow Pegasus to be seen. He scrubbed his head lightly thinking about this situation.

"No…No…No… Where can Fluttershy be at the time of hour." He said repeating his words.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream was heard inside the forest behind her house. 'It was Fluttershy's voice!' he thought to himself and sprinted to the scream going through the dark forest behind her house.

When he reach there, 3 bandits were surrounding her. "Give us your gems missy!" one if the bandits yelled. "If you don't, you'll have to follow us" the second bandit added making her feel more nervous.

"Oh, I have no gems right now! Please don't take me away!" she yelled in horror. A red pony swooped in giving the first bandit a kick in the face sending him flying to a tree. He handstand himself giving a roundhouse kick to the second bandit to the other side of the three.

"Leave her alone…" Leafy scowled giving the third one a warning. The third bandit was huge, size of a golem!

"L-Leafy? What are you doing here?" she said shyly. Leafy turned around to see the yellow Pegasus was sitting down shivering in fear. He turned towards the third bandit with a glare in his eyes.

"To beat this guy" Leafy answered as the third bandit charged towards him. He galloped towards the third bandit. The third bandit sent his fist to the ground making an earthquake but Leafy has already jumped and landed on his back. He kicked his head and made a backflip landing in front of the third bandit. The bandit shouted loudly in pain and put his palm on his left cheek with his hands. Leafy didn't give a second moment making a thought and did a backflip sending a powerful kick uppercut towards the bandit's chin send him fainting on the ground.

Leafy turned towards Fluttershy who was looking at him in amazement with her hoof covering her mouth. He quickly grabbed Fluttershy and galloped out of the forest.

"What were you doing in there Fluttershy?" Leafy said putting both of his hoofs to each of his hip. Fluttershy looked down on the ground looked and looked back up letting out a deep breath. She took a bouquet of flowers in her bag and showed it to him. Leafy tilted his head confusedly looking at the flowers, it was beautiful.

"U-Uh… I wanted to go visit you today and… give you these but I only caused you trouble by saving me… I'm sorry" she said frowning, tears was about to fall out from her eyes.

Leafy smiled brightly and hugged her. She was about to faint because of his hug but she really liked it a lot. The scent of flowers flows through in the air. He let her go and took the flowers from her hoofs.

"It's beautiful! Thanks Fluttershy!" he said cheerfully and looked at her and smiled widely. She reddened and played her hoofs looking at the ground smiling.

"Oh Fluttershy! You need to follow me, there's seems to be a slight problem…" Leafy said pulling her hoof. She looked at him tilting her head slightly wondering what happened.

**XXX**

Patrick has told everything to Twilight which made her giggled a little. Applejack was face-hoofing herself this whole time when they were hearing the problem.

"So let me get this straight, you and Ted quarreled because of a sofa?" she said giggling at the reason. Patrick's face reddened while frowning and thought about it too.

"I'm moved out of Leafy's house! I can't stand staying with that damned colt, bossing people around!" he said angrily stomping his hoofs on the ground.

"Hold on there cowboy', try thinkin' it straight." Applejack said patting Patrick's back. Twilight just smiled at him thinking about the time when she was just a foal. Patrick looked around her house and saw the chemistry set on her tables. He walked there slowly while both of them observe at what he is doing.

"Oh, this it's a potion I'm working at trying to perfect it but can't seem to mix the right amount of chemical correctly." Twilight said rubbing back of her head. Patrick signaled his hoof calling her to come closer to her experiments. Holding the flask on the table he mixed every chemical inside it with the other one.

"Wait! Patrick it's going to-!" as she was about to complete her words, nothing happened. He took a test tube on the table and put the liquid inside it. He showed potion at her and gave it to her.

"Your potion is complete" he said with a smile which made a shock on Applejack's and Twilight's face. She took the potion which he's giving and looked at it constantly.

"Wow! This potion took me days to finish it, Thanks Patrick!" she said smiling happily at the green pony. He looked around the house smiling and patted her back.

"Mind letting me stay here to be your assistant?" he said casually. Twilight heard what he said and made blush by what he said. She turned around looking at him and nodded slowly.

'Actually, it's good having him here, not that I like him or anything…' she thought to herself while holding the potion on her chest. Applejack heard her words which made her grinned at Twilight with a cheeky smile.

"Well excuse me sugarcube, ah' need head back to ma' farm" as she said winking at Twilight heading out towards the door. Twilight signaled her to go back in but she ignored it and went out.

**XXX**

Leafy and Fluttershy arrived at Leafy's house and stood in front of it. Leafy has told Fluttershy the situation on their way here which Fluttershy agreed to help. She nodded with a smile and Leafy went in hiding in the bush.

She knocked the door which awoke the blue Pegasus up. He walked groggily towards the door and opened it. He was shocked that Fluttershy was in front of the door and was curious on why she'd be here.

"Oh, Hello Ted. Can I come in?" she asked the blue Pegasus. Ted nodded in reply and let her come in the house. He let her seat on the couch which she sat beside him. She asked him why is he frowning which he told Fluttershy all about it. Fluttershy smiled at him and gave a hug. He blushed really badly and try to not blush about it. Fluttershy never knew that Leafy's plan was working quite well.

"You're his friend right? You two have been together ever since, why must you two fight?" she asked which made Ted feel for it. "I should apologize to him…" he told himself looking at the floor.

"Ted, you must" she said smiling close to his face. Ted then quickly stood up and told Fluttershy that he was going to apologize him. FLuttershy nodded in agreement as he sprinted out of the house. Leafy came out of the bush and walked back in his house smiling at Fluttershy. She giggled and sat back at the sofa and Leafy sat beside her.

"Let get some snacks in the fridge" Leafy said smiling at Fluttershy which made her blush slightly.

**XXX**

Ted galloped outside trying to find Patrick. He saw a familiar orange pony walking down his path. He went towards the pony to ask about Patrick.

"Uh hey, do you know where may Patrick might be at?" he asked the orange cow-pony.

"Ain't you Ted? Friends of his?" she asked him back which made him clapped his hoofs. She giggled and told him to go straight down the path towards a big treehouse. He nodded as he sprinted down the dirt path.

It took him almost a day to find the treehouse. He knocked the door as Patrick opened it. He saw Ted in front of the door and slammed it on his face. Another unicorn opened the door this time it was Twilight. She smiled awkwardly and let the blue Pegasus enter.

The blue Pegasus stood at the back of him at Twilight's chemistry set. Twilight went beside Ted and whispered in his ear. Ted nodded as she winked at him and smiled.

"Patrick, I'm sorry about the trouble I have put you into and hope you can forgive me. I promise I won't make happen again in the future,-" as he bit his lip and continue the famous 'Pinkie Phrase'. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." As he puffed out a deep breath.

Patrick turns toward him and look at him in the eyes with a glare. He puts out a hoof which Ted thought was a punch. Patrick smiled and said "Apology accepted" and both of them bro-hoofed together. Twilight smiled and said to herself, "Problem solve." and giggled onwards.

**XXX**

Fluttershy was leaving as Leafy hugged her as thanks. She blushed deeply in velvet red and smiled back at him giving him back a hug. She waved back at him and flew away. Leafy looked at the side dirt path and saw Ted galloping back to his house. "So how's have it been?" he asked the blue Pegasus as the he tries to catch his breath. "It has gone good" he said smiling at Leafy. Leafy looked around to the back which Patrick could not be found.

"Where's Patrick? I thought you said it was good?" he asked Ted. Ted giggled and replied back at him. "He's staying with Twilight's from here on out" he laughed and went back in Leafy's house. Leafy stood there silently reminding him the time when he slept with Pinkie. He smiled by the thought and followed Ted back into the house.

**XXX**

Patrick was reading a book on the ground as Twilight saw him and smiled. She went closer to him and tripped on a dictionary which a result making her fall on top of him. Patrick looked at her contently as she tries to find a word to say. He smiled and looked at her by his face.

"What do you want, Twilight?" he chuckled as Twilight lied there blushing. She stood herself back up and apologized to Patrick repeatedly. Patrick smiled a shrugged it off reading back his book. Twilight told him that if he was going to sleep on her bed. He asked her where she would be sleeping. She smiled at him and said "-Beside you"

Pinkie sneezed loudly in her bath with gummy. "What was that about?" she talked to her pet and shrugged it off and continued bathing.

**Well this one is quite short, sorry I'm out of ideas. I have plenty of ideas for chapter 6 though and it will be interesting. Hope you guys continue reading my mlp fanfic and again, sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Well, are you ready because here comes a bro-hoof. *Bro-Hoof***


	6. Chapter 6:A Day At The Spa

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 6 of my fanfic! Last chapter was a bit boring so I've decided to do more mystery genre and a spark of romance. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 6: A Day At The Spa

Leafy woke up from his slumber and went to check his bed clock, 6:30 a.m. He jumps out from bed and stretched his muscles feeling refreshed. He went to toilet to clean himself up a little and went downstairs. Ted was sleeping at the couch and had forgotten to switch the television off. Leafy sighed and turned it off, went outside to get some fresh air. It was a beautiful morning as sun rises shining through everypony's window. He wore his shoe that Rarity gave him and looked at his charm on his neck that his mother gave him. He smiled just thinking about his mom and starts jogging down the dirt path. He saw a particular blue Pegasus clearing out the clouds and went towards her.

"Good Morning Rainbow Dash!" he greeted the fellow Pegasus as she descended down very fast. She posed herself that she call herself 'cool' and smiled at Leafy.

"Hey, Wanna race?" she ask Leafy as he nodded in agreement with determination in his eyes. Rainbow dash smirked at him and showed the direction of the path.

"Who reached Pinkie Pie's place first wins!" she yelled in excitement as Leafy smiled back getting ready his gallop stance.

"3…2…1…Go!" they said simultaneously and dashed forward. Rainbow dash of course flew really fast that made a rainbow behind her. Leafy was behind her galloping fast but can't catch up with her. Rainbow dash flew like a bullet train and went fast ahead first.

"Heheheh, can't catch up with me!" she yelled in confident that she will win the match. A bright yellow Pegasus galloped passed her with lightning speed. She tilted her head confusedly and quickly boosted herself forward. Leafy was surprised that he'd manage to stay beside her all the time as she had trouble catching up with him.

Both of the Pegasus reached Sugarcube corner and sped up even faster. Rainbow Dash gave a rainbow trail behind herself while the yellow Pegasus left a lightning trail behind himself. They both reached Pinkie's place at the same time panting for air. Leafy was left behind really far away. She looked at him contently and gave him a slap in the back.

"That was way to cool! You don't even use your wings and you can catch up with me!" she said yelling in amazement. He tilted her head wondering what kind of creature she was but laughed with her.

"Hey, what's your name? Name's Rainbow Dash. You can call me Rainbow!" she said giving him a bro-hoof. He looked at her hoof confusedly and agreed to give her the bro-hoof.

"My name's Bolten!" he shouted loudly which Rainbow covered both of her ears.

**XXX**

Leafy was still on the dirt path galloping towards Sugarcube corner. He was confused to what he saw and thought maybe it was Rainbow Dash's friend. He shrugged it off and continued galloping and saw Applejack selling her apples beside the road.

He went towards Applejack to greet her. She saw him and smiled greeting him back.

"How's business been doing?" Leafy asked the orange mare. Applejack grabbed one of her apples and threw it to Leafy giving it to him.

"Mighty fine! Just waitin' fa' customers!" she said happily. Leafy thanked her and took a bite out from the apple. It was really sweet and fresh of course because it came from Sweet Apple Acres, the best apple farm in Equestria.

"Where's Applebloom?" Leafy asked her peeking inside the stall wondering if Applebloom was there.

"Nah! She's at school at Cherrilee's" she said grabbing herself one of the apples to and took a bite out of it. She looked at Leafy with a cheeky smile which made Leafy tilted his head in confusion.

"How's it been between ya' and Pinkie?" she said winking at the red pony. He was confused by what she meant and just answered her question.

"She's nice kinda like a best friend!" he replied with a big smile. Applejack just smiled at him giving him the 'yea right' look. "Well how ya' feel towards her?" she asked him again which made Leafy why she was asking him these questions.

"Like I said, she's nice and a best friend. There is probably some colt who'd like her, it's impossible to deny her." Leafy stated which made Applejack smiled by his words.

"So ya' sayin', ya' like her?" she grinned which made Leafy blushed. He shook his head from left to right making the blush fade away.

"No! I mean yea, in a friendly way! Not a couple kind of way!" he said trying to set things right between Pinkie and himself. She just smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"Ya' have somewhere ya' want to go?" she asked him which made him realized that he was in a race.

"Oh no! Gotta run! Catch you later!" he said galloping towards the dirt path. She face-hoofed herself and shook her head continued doing her business.

**XXX**

Rainbow tilted her head to the left wondering what he meant 'appearing out of nowhere with his other friend'. Anyhow, she thinks he's really cool to not use his wings and can catch up her speed just like that.

"So you're sayin' that you went to a lake of your friend's with your friend to visit your other friend which you ended up in Ponyville with your friend and wondered where your other friend might be right now?" she said squinting her eyes trying to finalize the information given to her. He nodded in agreement and felt bored just standing there.

"Well I gotta run! Feelin' bored" as he runs away like lightning to the west side of Pinkie's bakery. Pinkie went out to hear who Rainbow dash was talking to.

"Hey! Wait-"before she can finish her sentence, Pinkie hopped towards her and hugged her really tight.

"Pinkie! I can't breathe!" she said trying to escape the wrath of Pinkie's hug.

"Who'd you talk to Rainbow?" Pinkie asked her tilting her head to the side.

"Just some colt named Bolten…" she replied which Pinkie scratched her head trying to figure out the name 'Bolten'. Pinkie knew everyone from Ponyville and never forgets their name. She's like a computer name data keeper and memorizes everypony's name.

"Bolten? Never heard of that name before" she said looking at Rainbow Dash confusedly. Rainbow Dash giggled and sent out a burst of laughter which Pinkie followed and joined her to laugh for no reason.

"Pinkie! Maybe you forgotten a name!" Rainbow Dash said patting Pinkie at the back. Pinkie stopped laughing and shook her head to the left and right.

"Hey! I've never forgotten a name in my life! Not even a single pony!" she said glaring at Rainbow Dash which made her stop laughing.

Both of them saw a red pony galloping himself towards them. Rainbow dash face-hoofed herself shaking her head from left to right. Pinkie clapped her hoofs and jumped up and down seeing Leafy.

She went straight forward to give him a hug. Leafy just smiled and giggled at her reaction when she saw himself.

"Seriously Leafy, how can you stand that suffocating hug…" Rainbow dash rolled her eyes to the sky. Leafy laughed it off which made Pinkie join in the laughter.

"Just Leafy is the only pony who does not complain when I hug him! Oh, and Gummy too!" she said giggling with a slight red blush. Leafy did not find the hug suffocating but find it rather comforting. The scent of cake was always present when Pinkie hugged him and found the rather 'nice'.

"Oh yea Rainbow, Who's the yellow pony who joined and raced with you? He's good…" he asked her with Pinkie still hugging him. She looks back at Leafy wanting to give the answer.

"I have no idea. He calls himself 'Bolten'. Even Pinkie didn't know him! But he sure is cool…" Rainbow dash said clapping her hoofs together.

"Wait… What!" Leafy shouted which made Pinkie stopped hugging him and tilted her head to the side.

"You know him Leafy?" she asked the red pony who was scrubbing his head in frustration.

"This is bad… Bolten's my clubmate… Which means 'he' is here too…" he said looking at the ground in frustration.

Pinkie asked Leafy the word 'he' he used. "Who's he?"

**XXX**

Rarity was putting her shop sign 'Open' to 'Close'. She can't forget her spa meeting Fluttershy. She locked the front door, turned around and bumped to a big pony.

"Ugh… Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…" she said scrubbing her horn on her head. He saw a purple pony in front of her with pale grey eyes. His cutie mark was hoofs signs which made her wondered what his talent was.

"No, it's my fault. Sorry!" he said helping her get back up.

"Ooooh! What a gentlecolt you are!" she said clapping her hoofs together. He scratched his head with his hoofs wondered what has gotten into her.

"My name is Rarity! The most be-"before she can finish her sentence, he told him his name.

"My name's Danny! Nice to meet you!" he said holding her hoofs shaking it up and down. She looked at him and smiled.

'What a magnifique colt! He introduced himself before the pony can ask theirs! Truly a stallion!' she thought to herself smiling crazily. Danny tilted his head to the side wondering what she was thinking about.

"Oh no! I'm late for my spa meeting! Come with me err…, Danny~" she said pulling his left hoof bringing him to the spa with her.

**XXX**

"Hey! Leafy! Calm down! Why are you nervous like this!?" Pinkie asked him sitting on a bench beside him trying to calm him down. Rainbow Dash was sitting next to Leafy to but on the other side. Pinkie looks at him worriedly about what's wrong with the 'Danny'.

"I can accept if Bolten's here, but Danny… he's gonna beat me into a mush…" he said puffing out a huge breath on the top of his lungs. Rainbow Dash rolled his eyes looking at Leafy and patted him at the back hardly.

"How bad can this pony be? He's just a regular pony!" she said flying around Leafy doing the barrel roll. Leafy went to the back of the bench where there's a tree and stood in front of it. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash looked at him confusedly tilting their head to the side.

Leafy took in a deep breath and letting it out. He swing his hoof to the front hitting the tree sending a large impact making the tree fall with the other tree at the back of it. Both of them looked at him in awe amazed by what Leafy did.

"Danny can make four trees in front of him fall just like that making two more trees at the back fall with the others, a total of 6 trees!" Leafy said and sat on the ground and played with the grass.

"Cool! How did you do that?! And I thought you're just a regular pony!" she said doing a loop-the-loop in midair. Leafy glared at her who made her paralyzed and stood there like a statue.

"Ha…Ha… Maybe we should find this 'Danny' pony!" Pinkie said going closer to Leafy and patted his back slowly trying to calm him down.

"No! No way am I finding him!" he said trying to avoid running into him. Danny's father was the teacher of the martial arts club, he made Danny the assistant who punishes people who do not come to the club. Well Danny was his best friend but still, he would do anything to fulfill his father's dream.

"Hey! Why don't we bring you home! He can't find you there!" Pinkie suggested trying to put a smile on his face. He nodded happily making a smiling face instead of a frown.

"Wait! What if he's there, you're gonna expect something from what you'll not expected it to happen… Trust me" Rainbow Dash said recovering from the paralyzing glare. The words made Leafy turns back into a mush and went huddling himself back at the tree. Pinkie slaps Rainbow at the back and went to Leafy.

"You know? We were just about to go to the spa. Maybe he's not there, which colt ever went to a beauty spa?" she suggested which Leafy thought it was a good idea. He hugged Pinkie smiling gladly which made Pinkie's face reddened.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go quickly!" Leafy said pulling Pinkie's hoof with Rainbow hovering on top of them.

**XXX**

Bolten was galloping really fast towards nowhere. Since he'd appear in this realm, he hasn't been stopping his legs and kept on galloping. He looks into the sky which made him crash into a foal riding on a scooter wearing a helmet.

"Ahhhh! Help!" she shouted asking for help in midair. Bolten quickly galloped towards the small orange foal and saved her from hitting the ground.

"Wow, Wow, Wow! That was cool! My name's Scootaloo, What's yours?" she asked the yellow Pegasus happily which made the yellow Pegasus happy.

"The name's Bolten! Fastest Run- I meant Galloper in the world!" he said pumping his chest out. Scootaloo tilted her head in confusion wondering why he hadn't used his wings yet.

"Hey Mister! Why aren't you using your wings?" she asked the yellow flashing Pegasus which he'd just noticed he has one. He tried using it but failed and came crashing on the ground. Scootaloo giggled and trotted herself towards her scooter.

"You can't use your wing just like me!" she said gladly and took out a strange cape with a strange looking symbol.

"I'm from the cutie mark crusaders! What's your cutie marks mean?" she said pointing at his flank showing a shoe with a thunder mark beside it. He told Scootaloo that it was probably galloping and asked about her club.

"We currently have four members. Me, Sweetie Bell, Applebloom and Babsi from Manehattan! Wanna follow me to our clubhouse?" she asked Bolten which caught Bolten's attention and decided to follow her.

"All Righty then! Race ya'!" she said challenging Bolten to a race with his scooter. They both dashed forward really fast making a cloud of dust behind them.

**XXX**

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Leafy has just arrived the front part of the spa house. Three of them went inside and heard Rarity and Fluttershy talking to each other.

They went further inside and saw a dark purple pony with a hoofs cutie mark. Rarity saw three of them excitedly while Fluttershy blushed looked to the ground which she saw Leafy.

"Hey! I was just here talking to this fellow gentlecolt, Danny!" she said which made Rainbow, Pinkie and especially Leafy shocked. Rarity looked at three of them confusedly as the three of them went to the back and whispered to each other.

"Hey… Danny's here. What're we going to do?" Rainbow whispered to Pinkie and Leafy which both of them glared at her because it was her idea to not go back to Leafy's place.

"Stay calm Leafy, He doesn't know that you're Leafy!" she said signaling Leafy to stay calm. He puffed out a huge breath and braced himself from fainting. They all went back to Rarity which was constantly looking at the whispering to each other.

"Anyways! This is Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and a new colt from Ponyville just like you, Le-"Pinkie cut hear words and smiled nervously changing the name.

"Le, Le, Leornardo!" she said trying to fit the best name to Leafy. Danny stood up and went close to him looking at him deep in the eyes. Leafy gulped loudly and shivered horribly as the tension rises. Danny held a hoof in front which made him jumped up. Realizing it was just a handshake, he settled down slowly and shook Danny's hand. Fluttershy giggled at Leafy because that's the same reaction she always did to him but now, Danny's doing it to him.

"How do you do Leornardo!? What makes you come to this place?" he said smiling happily at Leafy which ease his tension a little. Rainbow dash whispered Pinkie ears, "He's not a bad guy, he's more cheerful than Leafy" but Pinkie just shook her shoulder.

Leafy replied him with a high-pitched voice. "Uh…I..I came here too… Have a Spa!" he said jumping in the spa beside Fluttershy. Flutershy blushed all face reddened when Leafy was beside her. Leafy eased her tension really badly resulting him to swift to Fluttershy's body. She yelled 'eek' quietly but enjoyed Leafy's presence.

"OH! That's nervous treatment for Fluttershy! It really oozes out the tension and calm you down. It's really a very strong treatment, Only Fluttershy can stand it!" Rarity shouted warning Leafy about it.

"…ohh~ I'm doing… perfectly fine~ the tension is seeking out of me~" Leafy said crazily in a high-pitched voice and held on Fluttershy's body going up close to her lips trying to snap himself back to reality. The spa was too strong making him keep staring Fluttershy's cerulean eyes. Her face all reddened slowly rising her hoof to hold Leafy's body.

Pinkie and Rainbow Dash giggle and sent out a burst of laughter while Rarity and Danny stood there aimlessly. Danny went closer to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie and greeted them as well. They both smiled while Leafy still staring at Fluttershy losing his mind holing Fluttershy's soft cheek with his left hoof. He felt his hand gaining heat which was from Fluttershy's body especially on her face.

**XXX**

"People! This is Bolten! He's exactly like Rainbow Dash but cooler! And probably faster!" Scootaloo announced to the only two people in the club with Bolten right next to her. Bolten smiled and posed a little making him shine by the sun outside.

"Wow Mister! Are you really that fast!" the small white unicorn asked him.

"And ya' don't even use wings!" Applebloom said happily.

"Well let's test him out… Go grab an apple from Sweet Apple Acres, a meter away from here and come back here with the apple. Rainbow Dash's best records is, 4.69 seconds!" Scootaloo said reading her record book of the fastest pony in Ponyville. Applebloom and Sweetie Bell clapped their hoofs together hearing the record made by Rainbow Dash.

"Ready? 3,2,1… Go!" Scootaloo said blowing her whistle as Bolten sprinted out quickly, grabbed and apple that Big McIntosh was about to eat, ran back and arriving here with lightning speed. The three foals looked at the time in awe and clapped really loud for Bolten.

"Wowwie! Tha' record is 3.45 seconds! Now, that' a fastest record!" Applebloom said clapping her hoofs doing a dance.

"Oooooooooh! 3.45! You don't even use your wings Mister Bolten!" Sweetie Bell added stomping her foot excitedly screeching her voice.

"See? What did I tell ya'? He's even faster than Rainbow Dash! How did you became this fast, Mister?" Scootaloo asked the yellow Pegasus.

The Yellow Pegasus rubbed his nose lightly and answered, "I don't even know myself! I've been very fast when I appeared here!". Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo didn't know what it meant but cheered for the yellow colt. Applebloom, on the other hand felt strange.

'Somethin' tells me this ain't right… It's just like Brother Leafy's Story… Somethin' smells fishy…' she thought to herself thinking about Bolten.

**XXX**

Leafy was still in the spa hugging Fluttershy weakly moaning weird sounds all day. Fluttershy blushed in really dark red by the sounds he made. She was holding him by the shoulder trying to snap him out of his dreams. It's almost like he was really drunk.

"So you appeared in the middle of Everfree Forest beating up 13 wolves?" Rainbow Dash asked Danny which he nodded in reply. He was really something just like Leafy said.

"I know right?! Isn't he's something! So strong!" Rarity commented looking at Danny with googly eyes. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash just sat there standing like hearing it in the movies where a superhero defeated all of the evil doers and saved the world.

Fluttershy was still trying hard to wake Leafy up as soon as possible. The effects started to worsen when Leafy touched her body constantly still moaning light sounds. Fluttershy has been blushing when he first came in the tub until now. He's like unconscious saying weird words that Fluttershy pretend not to hear. She has been yelling for help but none of them bothered looking at the yellow Pegasus inside the tub with Leafy. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie thought it's safe to just let him be in the spa.

"Fluttershy…~ I…love…~ you~" he whispered at Fluttershy which made her yelled 'eek' quietly but she felt excited and happy to the word he have just said. He held Fluttershy's face closer towards his and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed deep in red, looking down at the water trying to avoid eye contact.

"I … love you… too" she whispered back embarrassedly slowly looking up at her admirer. Both of their face went closer and closer as their lips were inches away. They were about to kiss until someone butted in.

"Oh! Fluttershy! Times up! " Rarity said turning her face towards the spa tub. Fluttershy quickly pulled his face away and pretended that they were talking still blushing.

'So close…' she thought to herself and slowly carrying Leafy out of the tub. Leafy lied on the floor as she tried snapping him up of his dream. Leafy slowly snapped out of it looking at Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy smiled and wanted to say 'I love you' to him but luckily he spoke some words first.

"Huh… Fluttershy? What… happened…? I heard… someone said 'I love you' to me… I can't seem to remember…" he said scrubbing his head lightly which made Fluttershy disappointed. She thought that he would remember that it was actually her. He looked at Fluttershy confusedly why she was frowning. He held his hoofs at her face and thanked her for saving him from the dragon in his dream.

She startled a little but smiled at him holding her other cheek where'd he kissed her. She helped him get up and he can walk properly again.

"Oh yea, Leafy, about the shoes…-"Rarity said turning her head towards both of them. Leafy heart shatters when she called his real name in front of Danny. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie both gulped, Danny heard the name and walked towards him.

"Lea-…fy?" he said looking at the red pony on the floor. The red pony quickly stood up and explained everything to Danny. Danny sat on his knees and looked at Leafy with tears falling from his eyes.

"I've been waiting for you to have a spar with me at the club but you never came. Father asked me to punish you but I could afford that and rejected his words. He punched me on the face and told me that I wasn't his son anymore. Bolten and I ran away from home to live with you in your tent but you weren't there… I looked inside your tent and saw the newspaper of about your mother and father with tear stains all over it… Me and Bolten cried looking at the newspaper and felt how life is hard for you and thought that you hanged yourself somewhere in the woods. I quickly try finding you but you weren't there when this light shone on my pocket and brought me here… You have been in here all this time… I'm do glad that I can see you here, Leafy!"

He cried after he had spoken the words and bent down on his knees crying in front of Leafy. Leafy sat down and held him up with both of his hoofs. He also had tears in his eyes and smiled at Danny.

Pinkie and Rarity also had tears in their eyes and cried loudly. Rainbow Dash act being cool but actually has tears in her eyes as well. Fluttershy held her hoofs on her heart crying and smiling at the beautiful words spoken from Danny.

"Leafy, you are the most honorable and the nicest guy I had ever met! I can't afford to punish you and … and…" Leafy held his hoof in front of Danny which shut him up.

"I know Danny… I know…" he said giving a bro-hug to Danny. Well everything ended well. Pinkie, Leafy and Danny was walking the same route going home. Danny is staying with Leafy, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew together while Rarity walks home alone. Pinkie was walking beside Leafy chuckling to herself. Leafy looked at her smiling as she looked at him giggling even more.

"You said he was going to punish you, but instead-"Leafy put his hoof in front o f Pinkie's lips. He giggled and rolled his eyes to the left. Pinkie grabbed his left arm hugging while walking beside him. Danny walking beside on the other side of Leafy grinned looking at the pink mare with the red colt together.

**Wait… what happened to Bolten?**

"Yay! Mister Bolten is going to have a sleep over with us tonight!" Sweetie Bell yelled loudly in their club.

"We're are gonna party crusaders!" Bolten said dancing inside the treehouse.

"Aye' Captain Bolt!" three of them yelled simultaneously cheering for the new leadr of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Somethin' still smells fishy round' here…" Applebloom talked to herself looking at their new captain constantly.

**Well that's Chapter 6! I thought about publishing it within one day (it's still one day as I spent time on writing in in one go!) I wrote it because I thought the last story was suckish so I made up my mind and wrote the next one. Hope it's not to cheesy and to my other friends, SURPRISE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Pinkie's Confession?

**Hello again and welcome to Chapter 7 of my fanfic! Sorry, I haven't published this. I supposed to publish this yesterday but I'm out of my country. I hope this chapter will make your heart pump in excitement! I also made a slight change with the title of this Fanfic so it's not so out of topic. Well, Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 7: Pinkie's Confession?

Leafy woke up from his bed like what he did everyday yawning while stretching his body and thought about the note Ted left behind yesterday. He was very curious on what it was about and thought did he have still gotten a grudge on Patrick.

'Dear Leafy, I can't just lounge on the couch of your house doing nothing, I've decided that we'd trap in Ponyville forever, I need to find myself a house and go to work. Don't try to find me because I need a space alone. –Ted'

He scratched his head and picked the note he left on his bed table. He tore it apart and threw it away thinking of giving his friend some 'space' and try forgetting about it. He went downstairs thinking of having a spar with Danny which he'd longed for it. He saw Danny was outside practicing his arm trusts technique; Leafy trotted outside thinking of giving him a morning greet. Danny waved back at Leafy giving him a heart-warming smile.

"Hey, Danny! Let's have a short spar!" Leafy said smirked at him getting ready his new stance and fighting technique he have been working at that he called 'Hoof-Fah' which he'd thought it sounds pretty catchy. Danny laughed it off and shook his hoof taunting Leafy to give the best he'd got.

Leafy charged forward with full speed sending a hoof kick towards Danny but he'd got it countered with just one hoof giving a strong hit on impact. Danny swung his other hoof toward Leafy but of course, Leafy was agile like a monkey and jumped up handstanding on his arm making a backflip to his backside. He gave a roundhouse kick to Danny but he was very smart, he knows that Leafy always tries hitting a person on their blind spot and he'd quickly swung his hoof to his back giving Leafy strong thrust to his leg countering it.

Leafy smirked using his back leg making another backflip aiming Danny's head. It hit Danny but he withstood it giving a strong impact of hoof thrust to Leafy's belly sending him flying up in the air. He knows this is his chance making a combo of hoof thrusts midair. He jumps up lunging towards Leafy trying to make the combo in his thought; Leafy breathed slowly slowing his environments and went to the back side of Danny and kicked him upwards. He went down to the ground and pushed his back legs jumping up again speeding towards to Danny making a frontflip in midair kicking Danny with full force sending him to the ground with big impact.

Leafy smiled and fell down too tired to move; the move he used was his secret technique with slows his heart rate slowing his surroundings but also dangerous to him which has a limit. Danny galloped towards Leafy catching him in midair carrying him back to the ground slowly.

Danny frowned at Leafy which he warned him not to use this move back when they were in the club. Leafy sat himself straight up shaking head to the left and right gaining his consciousness.

"You know? You should avoid using that move on light spars like this. Remember the time you used it in our club?" Danny warned Leafy. Leafy remembered the time back when he used this move and has been sent to the hospital and was hospitalized. He swore never to use it again that time but he felt different when he arrived here. His strength, speed and agility doubled making him feel more refreshed here in Ponyville rather than back at home.

Danny grinned and pointed at the back of Leafy which Pinkie Pie was sitting watching them in amazement. She smiled and waved at Leafy which Leafy smiled and waved back at her.

"Well, I have some important things to do. Catch you later!" Danny said walking back to the house. Leafy waved at him goodbye and look towards Pinkie wondering why she was here.

"Uh…Leafy~ Can you do me a, favor?!" she asks Leafy which he nodded his head confusedly. She took a deep gulp and let out a big breath of air her cheeks turned slightly pink; she turned toward Leafy and stared at his brown eyes trying to make up the words that she was trying to say.

"Well, first! Will… you g-go" she stopped her words which made Leafy looked at her confusedly. Her cheeks turned darker becoming red feeling embarrassed to what she will say next.

"W-Will you go out with me!" she yelled loudly which made Leafy sat there staring at her astonished by what she said. He thought that this was just a friendly invitation inviting him out to have fun. He smiled and nodded in agreement which made Pinkie smiled and went straight toward him for a hug.

She squeezed him hardly which made no 'suffocating' effects to Leafy. Just Leafy was able to withstand her hugs. He wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug back and released her.

"Where we'll go?" he asked her excitedly which made Pinkie thought for a while. She never planned this which she had no idea where to bring the red pony. Leafy tilted his head thinking of where should they go thought about a wide area in the Sweet Apple Acres. It looks fun galloping around that place so he suggested her that they would go there.

"Yes! That's a great idea!" she said happily hoping up and down. She thought that the sunset there would look great and thought about saying something 'special' to Leafy. She tensed her shoulders just thinking about it; Leafy pushed her lightly at the back happily which made her feel better and smiled widely.

On their way there, he saw a certain fast-yellow Pegasus with a rainbow maned Pegasus talking to each other. He galloped towards to their place to check out what's happening. The rainbow Pegasus spread her wings showing the yellow Pegasus on how to control by opening and closing it.

"Bolten! This is how you open your wings! How can you even open it with that cape on your back?" Rainbow Dash face-hoofed herself and shook her head to the left and right looking at her silly yellow friend. Bolten giggled and stood straight making him look noble like a knight.

"No! I'm the captain of the cutie mark crusaders club and I promised that I won't open my cape no matter what!" he soluted himself which made Pinkie and Leafy chuckled. Bolten looked at both of them and sped himself quickly towards them as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Who are you guys?" he asked them both as Rainbow dash followed him from behind. Pinkie jumped towards her giving her the hug that she hated that made her suffocated for a second there.

"This is Pinkie and the other guy is Leafy. He's a cool guy!" Rainbow Dash said doing a barrel roll in midair. Leafy smiled and waved at Bolten which made him smiled widely trotting around Leafy very fast.

"Dude! Long time no see! You were here all along?" he asked while giving a burst of laughter. Leafy told him everything which he got bored listening at the middle part of the conversation and ran towards Rainbow Dash. She giggled at Bolten descending down to slap him at the back.

"How can you be a 'captain' of a foal's club?! You're Hilarious!" she laughed at him while rolling on the floor. He frowned and turned away looking at the sky.

"It's not about how they look; it's about how they can trust you being their leader…" he said which made Pinkie and Rainbow Dash looked at him with surprise. Leafy smirked at him because he had heard his words before when he got betrayed by his older friends which made him cried. Leafy and Danny saw him and backed him up and now they're best friends.

After a while, Leafy and Pinkie waved good bye and continued their journey to Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie stared at Leafy the whole time while they walking to their destination. Leafy noticed her and asked what was in her mind. She smiled softly and replied back at him.

"It's really wonderful how your friends really liked you Leafy. You really have very good friends!" she yelled happily which made Leafy giggled and smile. Leafy looked up to the sky and thought about it which made him smiled just like when he thought about his mom.

"It's really nice having friends, especially like a mare like you!" he said which made Pinkie blushed and smiled at him shyly. He smiled back and they continued walking together, side by side to Sweet Apple Acres.

**XXX**

Ted woke up somewhere which was not on Leafy's couch. He scrubbed his eye and looked at the surrounding environment. He walked out of the dark room and saw a corridor, straight ahead is a room. He walked on the red carpet pathway towards the room with an eerie feeling. He went inside a room and heard a voice.

"I have been expecting you, Ted…" he said but Ted can't see his face properly due to his mane colour which was black. It's really hard for him to see how his face looks like but he has glowing green eyes with a red pupil.

"Who are you?" he said making a stance to charge. He laughed it off and turned his chair towards him. He has a shadowy mane with a red glowing horn which looked like it has been possessed with pure evil. He shot a dark laser beam towards Ted which made his mane turn black, dark blue and his wing span increase.

Ted looked really angry full of hatred. He looked at the unknown stallion with full content of anger. He growled and glared at him. Ted's cutie mark also changed into glowing red glasses and he has a strange black aura surrounding him.

"Ben, come in…" the black stallion called a dark grey pony with a cutie mark that looked like a mask with eyes filled with anger. The grey pony came in which an emotionless look and bowed down at the black stallion.

"I am King Sombra. I shall show you something that you must hate." He said with a serious face bringing Ted towards another room with a single orb in the middle. Ted watched curiously and saw his two friends, Leafy and Patrick laughing at him. He turned towards Ted who was looking at the orb with tears falling down his cheeks.

"This will happen to you in the future, I shall help you take revenge on your friends or should I say, 'Enemy'…" King Sombra told Ted who made him bowed at him. His laugh filled the whole room as Ted followed him laughing with pure evil.

**XXX**

Pinkie and Leafy reached Sweet Apple Acres and saw Applejack and Big McIntosh apple-bucking the apple trees. Leafy went towards them to greet his fellow friend, Applejack but Pinkie quickly jumped towards him and sat on top of Leafy putting a hoof on his mouth looking closely at his face .

"Sssshhhh! We can't let them know we're here! Let's sneak pass them slowly…" she said with blush which made Leafy felt curious but agreed to his best friend.

"Ah' now what y'all two doin' here, behind tha' bush?" Applejack appeared behind Pinkie with a grin on her face. Big McIntosh tilted his head looking at his sister which was behind the bush not knowing who she is talking to. He shrugged it off and trotted back to the barn carrying a full basket of apples.

Pinkie reddened from top to bottom mumbling words to explain what are they doing here and most importantly, how she end up on top of him. Applejack smiled and winked at Leafy which made him tilted his head in confusion. She face-hoofed herself and rolled her eyes to the side.

"W-Well, I came here to confess…" she whispered at Applejack with her red face. Applejack tilted her head in confusion what is she going to confess.

"Ah' Sugarcube? Confess what now?" she asked the pink pony. The pink pony filled her lungs with air and puffing it out with full force. She looked at Leafy which was looking at her back confusedly as she blushed and looked back at Applejack. Applejack has been smiling cheekily all the time and know what she was going to say.

"Confess… my love towards a certain somepony…" she said looking and scrubbing her hoof on the ground. Applejack patted her hoof on Pinkie's back understood what she meant by a 'certain somepony' .

"Well scrub ma' hoof with an apple! That's wonderful Pinkie!" she said smiling back at her pink party friend which made her smile and made her blush go away. Leafy went closer to Pinkie and held her shoulder looking at her wondering what made her so stressed out.

"Are you okay Pinkie? You look really red…" he put his hoof on hers staring at her worriedly. Pinkie looked at him and smiled shaking her head from left to right telling him that nothing happened. Applejack looked at both of the 'love-birds' and waved them goodbye returning back to her barn with her basket full of apples.

Pinkie looked at Leafy and smiled pulling his hoof as Leafy happily followed her. They arrived at the west part of Sweet Apple Acres, it was already sunset and the view was very beautiful. Pinkie pulled Leafy to the middle part of the wide area and looked at him in the face.

Leafy tilted his head wondering what she's doing looking at him closely in the eyes. Pinkie took a deep breath and hugged Leafy really tightly. Leafy was shocked by this but he shrugged it off and hugged her back.

"Leafy! You always make my day the happiest day ever!" she said whispering loudly beside Leafy's ear. Leafy giggled and let go of the hug he made to her. He smiled which made Pinkie blushed and nervous about what she's going to say.

"Leafy… T-There's something in my mind that I wanted to tell you!" she said loudly trying to be brave. Leafy tilted his head to the side confusedly and asked her to continue her words.

"W-Well… I wanted to say, I-I… l-love…-" Leafy threw her up in the air and countered the attack that a dark grey pony made. He caught Pinkie in midair and landed safely setting her down. She blushed but quickly recovered wondering who was attacking them at the time like this.

"Who are you…?" Leafy asked with a fierce look. The grey pony kept quiet emotionlessly and charged forward towards Leafy. Leafy jumped up making a backflip in midair landing behind the unknown pony. Pinkie watched worriedly looking at them fighting in midair. It was like the grey pony is equally strong like Leafy.

Leafy gasped for air getting tired for the pass minutes of fighting but the other pony just kept quiet with no fatigue. He looked at him with anger as he thought about how weak he was. He looked at his hoof and looked back at him wondering what make him this strong.

The grey pony looked at Pinkie as she smiled awkwardly back at him. He galloped towards Pinkie and grabbed her trying to run away.

"Help me! Somepony!" she yelled loudly trying to make him to let her go but he withstands the kicking still galloping away. Leafy chased him looking worriedly at the pink pony. The pink pony shed a tear which made him fueled with anger. He used the 'banned technique' that Danny warned him earlier but he had no choice.

He slowed down his heart beat which made him charge forward dashing like blinded light. He kicked the grey pony from the bottom sending him to the air with Pinkie falling down to the earth. Leafy quickly grabbed Pinkie and set her to the ground and dashed back to the sky.

He closed his eye making his muscles harden like iron steel. That's was his second technique which he kept it a secret from Danny. His eyes changed colour becoming bloody red and kicked him higher up into the sky. He kicked the grey pony while in midair and made a 'turn-table kick' to his chest. Pinkie cheered happily on the ground help making Leafy feel more relaxed but it didn't work. Leafy used his back legs kicking the grey pony to the stomach and said out loudly that made Pinkie shed a tear of happiness.

"Never hurt my friend especially Pinkie!" and sent the grey pony to the ground with a very high impact causing a massive quake. The grey pony stayed there paralyzed which a cloud of blue smoke appeared and teleported him away. Pinkie tilted her head slightly to the side wondering what the blue smoke was. She quickly recovered from her thoughts and saw Leafy falling down from the sky.

His red eyes faded away and his muscles recovered but he became very weak. His heart slowed down by the minute as a result of using the two techniques at the same time. Pinkie quickly caught Leafy which fell on top of her. She look at Leafy in the face as she saw his eyes slowly shut. She cried holding Leafy's cheeks asking him to wake up.

"Leafy! Stay… with me! Don't… go…away!" she yelled tears falling down to his cheeks. Her blush quickly rises as she cried trying to wake him up. Leafy heard her cries slowly opening his eyes looking at her close to her face.

"*Sniff*… Leafy… You're awake?" she said smiling lightly which made Leafy smiled back at her. He held his hoof up towards her tears rubbing it off telling her not to cry.

"Pinkie… I'm… going… to fade…away… Tell everyone that I had a good…time" he said as he fell unconscious on Pinkie's shoulders. Applejack came running towards them after she heard the slight quake. She saw Pinkie crying on Leafy's chest as her mane turning from puffy pink into a gloomy straightened hair. Applejack quickly ran towards them looking at Leafy with an astonished look.

"What in tar nation…" she said as she set her hat to her chest looking down at Leafy. Pinkie looked at Applejack with her wet pink cheeks still tears flowing down trying to make a word of what happened. Applejack held her hoof on Pinkie's lips asking her to stop explaining it and do important things first.

"*Sniff* Applejack… Help me send him to the hospital… *Sniff*" she said trying hard to smile but kept frowning. Applejack shed some tear looking at her desperate friend and nodded.

**How's my Chapter? Will Leafy die because of his weak heart or will Pinkie's heart help him make it stronger? Find out in the next chapter! Oh! And sorry for the grammar and spellings I missed :p, and sorry the delayed publish.**


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings Clash In Hospital

**Hello people! I'm back in my country and it feels good to be home! Welcome to Chapter 8 of my fanfic-mlp story! I do not have much to say about this Chapter actually and it's really starting to make me pumped! Well, let's charge onwards!**

CHAPTER 8: Competition In The Hospital

Leafy heard a commotion in his consciousness. The commotion was getting clearer and noisier. He opened his eyes slowly waking up feeling sore.

"It's really cool at first! But then it went to be like this…"Pinkie said frowning and about to cry.

"Hey, it's cool Pinkie. I gave him some of my potions that Twilight and I worked overnight." Patrick said smiling while Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Man… I told him not to use 'that' move, it's really dangerous and he's lucky to be surviving…" Danny said sighing loudly trying to calm himself down.

"Well, He's a truly remarkable colt" Rarity said beside Danny and he nodded.

"Y'all tell me, Ain't normal for a colt to be survivin' these injuries." Applejack said patting Pinkie at the back which made her feel better.

"Bolten and I agree to what Applejack said. By the way, who's the grey-lookin' guy?" Rainbow Dash asked while Bolten tilted his head confusedly.

"Beats me! I was… well crying…" Pinkie said still frowning with her gloomy hair.

"Oh dear, What are we going to do for poor Leafy?" Fluttershy asked them all with full concern towards the injured red pony.

"We'll just have to wait until he's fully recovered…" Twilight said sadly which made Pinkie frowned even more.

"Hey, don't worry Pinks'! You can stay here with Leafy! Rainbow Dash added which made Pinkie smile widely but her hair is still gloomy.

"I-I'll stay here with Pinkie, if Pinkie wouldn't mind…" Fluttershy asked Pinkie shyly as she nodded saying yes.

Pinkie's hair began to puff as she saw Leafy opened his eyes staring at everyone in the room. He began to smile weakly as tear starts to drip from his eyes.

"Oooohh! He's waking up!" Pinkie said cheerfully which made herself smile widely. Fluttershy smiled too and a red blush starts appearing on her face.

"Well howdy pumpkin! Feelin' bettar'?" Applejack smiled asking Leafy an obvious question. Leafy just rolled his eyes to the side as she chuckled by his actions. He looked surprised that everyone was there, everyone except Ted. He felt suspicious that Ted wasn't in that group and he thought probably he's not in Ponyville. Twilight went beside Leafy to tell him interesting news.

"I have written a letter to Princess Celestia about this incident and she had agreed to bring all of us to Canterlot." Twilight said smiling at Leafy but he tilted his head in reply.

"Heehee, of course it's when you get better silly!" Pinkie said giggling at Leafy which made Leafy smiled a bit. Every pony in the room was excited by the news and hope that Leafy can get better soon.

"Well, better leave Leafy in his room. We wouldn't want to annoy him too much. He needs his energy back" Patrick said smiling as he left the room with Danny still signaling him to not use the move anymore. Leafy smiled at them as the others left and waved goodbye. It was just Pinkie and Fluttershy who was present in the room from that onward as it felt awkward for Leafy.

There was pure silence in the room; it was awfully weird today. Pinkie and Fluttershy has opposite personalities; Pinkie was all red on her pink face but Fluttershy was smiling at Leafy and has a red tint on her cheeks. Leafy blinked confusedly at their changes and shrugged it off maybe something happened.

"So… what was the word you've been trying to tell me at the farm Pinkie?" Leafy asked Pinkie who was currently on the left side of Leafy's bed. Pinkie startled at this question as she covered her face with her pink hoofs. Fluttershy and Leafy looked at her dumbfounded by her attitude today.

"Uhh-h, I… was about to say!? I LOVE CUPCAKES!" she yelled which made the nurse who was at the other patients 'shushed' at her. Leafy giggled as she rubbed her hoof on her back head lightly. Fluttershy was taking out something from her basket. Leafy looked at her trying to see what was she trying to do.

"Uhhh, here… Leafy. I picked these flowers up at the back of my house and these snacks are healthy for your health so I thought of making it into a sandwich. It's too much… and if you don't like it, I don't mind…" she said giving a bouquet of lilies and a hay sandwich with some vegetables in it. Leafy was smiling widely and said thanks before she can even finish her sentence. Fluttershy blushed giving him a weak smile. Pinkie was looking at Fluttershy contently suspecting something in Fluttershy.

Leafy snapped Pinkie's thought as he waves his hoof in front of Pinkie's face. Pinkie shook her head and looked at Leafy wondering what was in his mind. She gulped as his head was close to hers; he tilted his head slightly wondering what was with her today. She smiled sheepishly shaking her head telling Leafy it was nothing. He looked at Pinkie suspiciously and back away slowly.

"Thanks Fluttershy. It was wonderful but becarful in the forest at the back of your house… wouldn't want that to happen again." Leafy warned Fluttershy and gave her a concerning look. Fluttershy smiled and nodded at him thinking about how much he really cares for her. Leafy nodded back offering her a bite from hos sandwich if she was hungry.

He knew Fluttershy was busy cooking his meal and had forgotten to cook herself one. The sandwich looked beautiful; she decorated it with tomato sauce and cut the sides perfectly and it's still just a normal sandwich. She tilted her head slightly and blushed by his offer. She nodded shyly as Leafy gave his sandwich to her offering a bite.

She took a small bite still blushing with pure redness and wiped her lips. Leafy smiled and took a bite at the part where she took hers. He really doesn't mind it since it was not such a big of a deal but it was for the two mares. Pinkie's jaw opened widely as she pushed it back up and Fluttershy was, well trying hard not to blush by that small incident. Leafy wiped his lips and looked at them confusedly wondering what he had done. He ignored it and took another bite at the part of the sandwich. Pinkie snatched the sandwich from his hand which made him shocked. He was wondering what Pinkie was trying to do with the sandwich. She shyly took a bite at the part where he took his blushing and chewing slowly. Leafy smiled at her thinking that maybe she was hungry too.

"Hehehe, you can just tell me that you're hungry Pinkie" Leafy giggled at her and took the book from his side table which Rainbow Dash has left for him, 'Daring-doo and the Bandits'. He was interested in it and quickly start reading it; it was hard to flip open the pages as his left arm was bandaged. Pinkie saw this and quickly snatched the book from Leafy again.

"I can read it for you!" she suggested smiling at Leafy giving him the eyes of commitment. Leafy smiled and nodded to the suggestion made by Pinkie. Pinkie shouted a small 'yay' and quickly read the book. Leafy called her to go closer to his face beside the bed since he can't hear it too clearly.

Pinkie went close to his face, so close that Leafy can smell the cake scent from her pink mane. She starts smiling and reading it to him, word by word as Leafy enjoyed it and thanked her. He thought about that strange guy with the grey mane.

'Where did he come from? What did he want with Pinkie? How can he withstand my moves? Am I'm not strong enough?' as Leafy thought to himself ignoring the words spoken by Pinkie. She clapped her hoofs in front of her loudly which snapped him out from his thoughts. He blinked confusedly at Pinkie as she looked at me worriedly.

"Leafy? What's in your mind? You don't want me to read it for you?" she asked with a very weak voice that sounds like a puppy dog. Leafy shook his head quickly do not want to make the cheerful pony cry. She tilted her head wondering what was in my mind.

"Do you remember the colt at the farm Pinkie?" Leafy asked her curiosly.

"Oh my, you were attacked Leafy and Pinkie?" Fluttershy added with a very soft voice. Pinkie nodded looking up at the ceiling trying to guess what he wanted with Pinkie and Leafy.

"I don't know! Why did he take me away?! Is he trying to kidnap me?" Pinkie looked back at Leafy as he shook his head. Leafy tried guessing the answer to the question and finally knows the answer.

"He's trying to take away a special friend from me…" he said with a very sad voice which shocked Pinkie and Flutttershy. Fluttershy tilted her head to the side wondering what he meant by a 'special friend'. Pinkie just stood there blushing lightly, not as red as earlier; just a slight pink blush.

"All of you are my best friend… I can't abandon you guys… that are my only weakness… betrayal…" he said putting his hoofs around his face trying hard not to cry which made Fluttershy and Pinkie smiled. Pinkie went over to his face putting her hoof on Leafy's chin. Leafy looked at her as she looked at Leafy in the eyes.

"How can we ever abandon a very kind colt!" Pinkie said smiling cheerfully like she was again.

"Yes, you are the nicest colt I had ever met Leafy. We will never abandon you." Fluttershy said putting her soft yellow hoof on his back while doing the 'Pinkie swear'. Leafy smiled at both of them as tears of joy came running down his cheeks.

"I really should thanks mom for giving me this special necklace… If I hadn't had this, I would never have good wonderful friends." Leafy said wiping the tears and smiled happily at both of them. They smiled back at the red pony which made him felt a bit livelier.

"Well, I should train harder next time. More colts are getting stronger than me." Leafy said patting his hoof on his chest.

"You need to get better you silly filly!" Pinkie said pushing him back down to bed.

"Pinkie's right, we cannot let you train at this kind of condition." Fluttershy said offering a medicinal tea to Leafy which she had poured out from her bottle. Leafy drank the tea which she gave him and thought about that colt again.

'His voice sounds familiar when he talked, whose sound was it?' he thought to himself and took another sip of tea. Pinkie smiled at Fluttershy which Fluttershy smiled back wondering why she smiled at her.

Leafy put the cup at the small lamp table at the side of his bed and slowly thought about the grey colt. He shook his head in confusion feeling frustrated by the thought; Fluttershy looked at Leafy worriedly as Pinkie tilted her head to the side.

**XXX**

"So… he's badly injured? Well let him rest for a bit… we need him for this mission…" King Sombra told Ted with a gruff voice. Ted nodded with respect as he bowed down to his master.

"You ordered me to find Queen Chrysalis, Discord and Golden Time, master?" Ted asked King Sombra as he turned forward towards him and nodded.

"Yes… Queen Chrysalis would be easy to convince… Discord would be easy to compensate too except that stubborn colt, Golden Time… No matter what, we will complete this mission successfully, HAHAHAHA!" King Sombra told his favourite assistant, Ted as his evil laugh echoed the halls of his fortress. Ted nodded and followed his master's laugh as he thought about making his friend have the most miserable life of his dreams.

"But first, we need the potion blueprint from the Leader of the Elements of Harmony, Twilight." King Sombra told Ted who was looking at his master confusedly.

"Tomorrow, they'll be heading to Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's castle. She will be taking the blueprint with her… so Ted, you will be heading to Cantherlot to hear about their briefings. I thought you about the smoke camouflaging technique so use it wisely…" King Sombra ordered the blue Pegasus who was currently nodding at his words.

"I will fulfill your mission with pride master for the sake of making my friends has the miserable lives of their life…" Ted said as his words echoed through the fortress.

**XXX**

Leafy was currently sleeping on his bed as both of the mares stared quietly at him sleeping. Pinkie looked at Fluttershy how she smiled at the red pony while he was sleeping.

"Fluttershy, what do feel towards Leafy?" Pinkie asked her which made flinched by her words. She smiled at her and looked back at Leafy who was still sleeping soundly.

"I don't know. He is a kind of a nice colt and I do have feelings towards him, but it's just that…" as she stopped in her sentence and looked back at Pinkie. Pinkie tilted her head as Fluttershy looked back at Leafy.

"…Pinkie, I do believe you like him too right?" she said which made Pinkie blushed in red. Pinkie start being nervous again but redness starts to form all over her body.

"…Well, Yes! But I can't tell him now! Not now…" she said looking down on the floor which made Fluttershy smile; she went over to Pinkie and patted her on the back.

"B-But I thought you like him too, Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked her who was standing besides her looking at Leafy. She turned towards Pinkie and her face starts to sadden which made Pinkie shocked.

"Oh, it's not that I like him… you go out with him more often so maybe he likes you too, I do like him but there is less chance for him to like me" she said looking at the ground playing with her yellow hoofs blushing lightly. Pinkie stared at her for a moment and then smiled. She thought that maybe her words were true, Leafy always hanged out with Pinkie more often but there is a chance that Leafy likes Fluttershy too.

"Fluttershy, Leafy likes you! You're so nice to him and only you brought flowers and food for him! I don't bring anything, not even a sweet candy! He must have some feelings after you gave him that!" Pinkie strengthens her voice making a positive thought. Fluttershy blushed deep in red looking at Leafy who was currently still sleeping like a baby.

"Oh, no! How can he l-like a q-quiet type of mare like me? Besides, you're loud and funny. Probably, Leafy l-likes you more…" Fluttershy said mumbling words by words she spoken. Pinkie hold both of Fluttershy's shoulders that made her flinched.

"That's not true! The quiet side of you makes you look cute! Trust me, he like's you more!" Pinkie said looking at her light yellow friend deep in the eyes. Fluttershy stood like a frozen statue by her words; she doesn't know how to respond to what Pinkie had said.

"M-Me… c-cute… what does that suppose to mean…" she looked down at her hoofs wondering what she meant by 'cute'. Pinkie face-hoofed herself and dragged her close to the mirror.

"Look at you! Your mane is pink and your body is light yellow! Plus you have beautiful blue eyes! How can Leafy deny you if you confessed to him?!" she said looking at Fluttershy who was currently looking at herself in the mirror.

"B-But Pinkie, I-If I confessed… How would you feel…?" Fluttershy asked her friend with concern about her feelings. Pinkie sighed loudly and took a deep breath, she looked to the back where Leafy was sleeping and turned her head back towards Fluttershy.

"Hey! It doesn't matter! As long as I make my friend smile! It's enough to make my heart worthwhile!" Pinkie cheerfully said rhyming her words to Fluttershy. Fluttershy stood there feeling bad about what she said.

Pinkie was actually sad about what she said but Fluttershy was her good friend. She was kind to Pinkie everyday and never made Pinkie sad. She had to make the decision on giving Leafy away to her just to make her feel happy.

Fluttershy smiled at her and nodded lightly which made Pinkie smile. They both went back to Leafy who was still currently sleeping even though they made quite a commotion.

**XXX**

"This blueprint is important Patrick. We cannot let anyone steal this; we need bring it to Cantherlot with us to explain to her about this potion." Twilight said showing the blueprint to her green assistant, Patrick.

"It's a Quadra Potion, eh? That looks kinda advance to make. It would take me one week to complete this potion." Patrick said looking at the blueprint reading the instructions written on it.

"Yes! Whoever drinks this will… you know what do it do Patrick" Twilight said walking forward and backward in a fast pace. Patrick tilted his head looking at Twilight being nervous.

"Chillax Twi', I'll sleep with the blueprint so no one can steal it!" he said patting Twilight on the back which made her stop and feel more relaxed.

"I hope what you say is right. This thing is driving me nuts!" she said scrubbing her hair feeling really frustrated.

"Well, you don't say…" Patrick joked around which made Spike on the upper floor burst in laughter.

**XXX**

"I need to make this coat perfect for you to wear Danny, it needs more… hmmm… sparkle" Rarity said wiping sweat on her forehead.

"It already looks good Rarity. You've done enough…" Danny said face-hoofed himself looking at Rarity who was rushing from the left to the right finding the correct ingredients to make it more perfect.

"Nonsense! Look how dreadful you look wearing that!" Rarity said pulling the coat out using her magic horns and putting it back at the sewing machine table.

"Well… I'll guess I'll be going then Rarity? Bye?" Danny said tiptoeing to the exit door. Rarity turned back at him and gave a glare.

"No! Stay here until I finish this! Even if it takes a day! You need to stay here with me!" Rarity said angrily which made Danny stood there frozen.

**XXX**

Night time arrives as the moon shone inside the hospital. Leafy woke up slightly opening his eyes. He scrubbed his eyes as he felt warmth from his left side and right side of his body. There was Pinkie and Fluttershy who was laying both at the left and right side respectively. He lied down there frozen like ice as his cheeks starts to warm up.

Pinkie was hugging him from his left side sleeping soundly while Fluttershy was cuddling like a cat sleeping on his right side. He stopped blushing at smiled looking at both of them.

"I'll never betray you two… you two are the only ones who stayed here with me overnight… I will protect you two with my life…" Leafy talked to himself as he went back to sleep.

The two mares who actually weren't really asleep heard his words. Pinkie smiled and continued hugging him tighter feeling her body warming up close to his. Fluttershy blushed in velvet red and closed her eyes trying to sleep thinking about the words that he said.

**Well that's my Chapter 8 of my fanfic! The next chapter, there will be some shocking things that would shock the lives of all of these ponies. Will Fluttershy be the first to confess or would Pinkie start being brave and confess to Leafy face to face? Wait for Chapter 9 :p Oh sorry about the… you guys know what**


	9. Chapter 9: Romance In Canterlot

**Hello! Welcome back for chapter 9! I don't have much to say actually so let's get on with the story. Oh yea! Golden Time is my OC just to let you guys know. Sorry if I misspelled or added a wrong grammar in the sentence of this story :D Well let's get it started!**

CHAPTER 9: Romance In Cantherlot

Leafy opened his eyes slowly as he is waking up from his sleep. He was still in the hospital and saw a pink silhouette in front of his face. He knew it was Pinkie Pie since the colour of the silhouette was 'Pink'.

"Pinkie…? What are you doing…" he said rubbing his eyes awoken by the pink party pony. He startled a bit because she was very close to his face smiling widely on the top of him on the bed.

"Yippie! You're awake! The nurse told me and Fluttershy that you can leave as soon as you wake up!" the pink pony said as the yellow Pegasus who was sitting on the left side of the bed nodded.

"Well… Pinkie was so happy that she need to wait for you to open your eyes so she, well jumped up on your bed and stared at you for a long time" Fluttershy said giggling as Pinkie blushed by what she said.

"Hehehe, you can't wait huh? Well, I'm awake now" Leafy said smiling at the pink pony. Pinkie pie blushed and smiled back looking at his brown glowing eyes. Leafy can feel her breathing closely in front of him as the smell of cake caught his attention.

"Hey! I brought you a cupcake since Ms. Cupcake has some extras! I brought one for you too Fluttershy!" she said giving each of them a cupcake. Fluttershy and Leafy thanked her and took a bite of the pink coloured cupcake.

"Well, we can go to Cantherlot now. Everyone is waiting at the train station. They heard that you can leave the hospital since Pinkie pie told everyone." The yellow Pegasus told Leafy while taking another bite. Leafy looked at Pinkie who was still on top of him signaling her that she can get down of him now. Pinkie pie quickly got down as her face got redder from embarrassment.

"Well, let's go then! Can't keep them all waiting" Leafy said jumping down from the bed and stretched his body feeling rejuvenated from the injuries.

**XXX**

"Well, what's taking him so long…? And where's Rarity? We can't be late; our train will be leaving soon!" Twilight said trotting from left to right feeling nervous.

"Sugarcube, the train's leavin' at 10 and right now it's still 9…" Applejack said looking at Twilight who was trotting even faster by the minute.

"Applejack's right. It's still early Twi'. Relax…" Patrick added checking his bag pack whether he brought his potions and the important blueprint.

"Early?! What happens if they came late?! How can I relax in this situation?!" Twilight panicked who now is cantering really fast. Patrick looked at Applejack as she face-hoofed herself looking at her purple friend.

"We're here! Finally I finished some clothes for all of you to wear! It took me ages to perfect the sides." Rarity yelled galloping straight towards the group. Danny was carrying her bags which contained the clothes that they will wear.

"Man… Carrying these bags is like carrying two dumbbells on each shoulder…" Danny said setting the bags down in front of Patrick which startled him by the small quake it made.

"Great! Rarity and Danny is here. Rainbow Dash and Bolten is here the earliest. Applejack and Patrick followed me here. The remaining ponies are Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Leafy. Where are they?!" Twilight said counting each of the ponies one by one as she ticked her checklist.

"They'll probably on their way here Twilight. Relax and watch me and Bolten do our new trick we've been working out" Rainbow Dash said as Bolten nodded in agreement.

"We're here!" a certain pink pony shouted out loudly. Pinkie Pie was hopping cheerfully towards the group with Leafy and Fluttershy walking beside her.

"Well. There y'all are! Where have you three been goin'. Twilight has been trottin' back and forth for quite a while now…" Appplejack said waving at the three of them as they waved back to her.

"Well! We've been eating cupcakes, of course!" Pinkie pie said hopping happily around all of them. Leafy giggled and nodded looking at his fellow best friend.

"Oh, Sorry for keeping all of you waiting…" Fluttershy said apologizing to the entire pony that waited for their arrival. Twilight sighed and ticked them in her checklist and gave it to Patrick as he put it into his bag pack.

"Okay! We are going to be visiting Princess Celestia and Luna! They said they have some important things to tell us so we need to be there on time!" she said glaring at the ones who came here late.

"It's still 9:30… That's not late…" Leafy said looking at Pinkie who stopped hopping and stood still beside him.

"You can say that again!" Pinkie pie said smiling at Leafy as he chuckled by what she said. Twilight shrugged it off and turned towards Patrick who was also laughing at Pinkie pie. The ponies went inside the train and they depart on their journey to Cantherlot.

**XXX**

"It's good to see you, Queen Chrysalis…" the dark black stallion said to the mare with insect-like wings. The mare has green-blue hair with a small crown on the head which also has a similar body colour King Sombra.

"What do you call me for Sombra?" Queen Chrysalis asked King Sombra who was currently giving the next order to Ted. He turned towards the queen and showed brought her to the orb room.

"We will take revenge on the 6 little ponies that ruined our plans with the Elements of Harmony. We will conquer the world with world that the red pony named Leafy lived in." King Sombra told her his plans which caught her attention.

"You called me to send my minions to attack both worlds, am I correct?" Queen Chrysalis asked the dark stallion who was standing in front of the orb. King Sombra nodded replying the queen.

"First, we will need to find Discord, master of chaos… but right now he is trapped in a statue. No worries, I can use my dark magic to break the stone easily without using the elements of harmony" he said pointing at an image of Discord's statue that appeared inside the orb.

"You will be convincing Golden Time to work with us. Ben, my spy can help you with him. A warning, he could be very stubborn…" King Sombra growled which echoed throughout the room.

"No worries, Sombra. It will be easy for me to convince him. Trust me…" she said tapping her hoofs together an idea which came up in her mind.

"Ted, go to Canterlot to check on Celestia's and Luna's conversation with the 6 ponies and the other 4 colts. We need this plan to work, failure is not an option." He ordered Ted who was bowing at him with respect. He flew out of the fortress and head straight forward to Canterlot.

**XXX**

The ten ponies arrived at Cantherlot, a very well-known kingdom. Leafy looked at the surrounding with awe amazed by how beautiful the buildings were compared to Ponyville.

"Well, this is Canterlot. Please behave yourselves in front of the princess later…" Twilight warned each of the colts who stood straight nodding to Twilight. Leafy galloped forward to the town ignoring the others; Pinkie pie saw him and followed him from behind.

"Wait! Where's Pinkie pie and Leafy?!" Twilight searched for them in the group. The others shook their shoulders not knowing where they're had gone to.

"Ah' Twi'. Ya' don't mind them. I'll go look for them for ya'!" Applejack told Twilight and trotted north to find the two trouble-makers. Twilight scrubbed her mane in frustration and tried calming down.

"Ok, no more ponies running around town. Got it?!" Twilight warned the remaining ponies who were there. To her shock, there were only two ponies who listened to her, Fluttershy and Patrick.

"What?! Where did Rarity and Danny go?! Where's Bolten and Rainbow Dash?!" she yelled out loud which made the other ponies who was there stared at her. Patrick went towards her and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry Twi'. They'll probably be at the castle; they're your friends right? You should trust them" he said smiling beside Twilight which made her cheeks turn a slight tint red.

"Oh yes. Patrick's right, Try to stay calm Twilight." Fluttershy said smiling at her purple friend who smiled back at her. She trusted both Patrick's and Fluttershy's words and calmed down.

**XXX**

Leafy walked into a store which sells necklaces and bracelets. He wanted to buy one for Pinkie pie and Fluttershy because both of them took care of him in the hospital. He went to the counter to check the cheapest ones.

"Hello young one, any necklaces which you are interested in?" the old mare asked Leafy. Leafy tilted his head in confusion finding a perfect one for them; he knows that Pinkie likes cakes and Fluttershy likes animals.

"How about the necklace that looks like the cupcake?" he pointed out a necklace which was on the shelf. The old clerk took it and put it on the counter.

"And that rabbit bracelet?" he pointed at the bracelet which was on the other shelf. The old clerk took the bracelet and put it on the counter with the necklace.

"How much is it? I hope it's not too expensive…" Leafy asked looking at the clerk worriedly about the price.

"Tell me young one, who do you want to give these jewelleries to?" the old mare asked Leafy which made him surprised by what she said. He looked at the necklaces contently and looked back up at the lady.

"Well… I wanted to give it to two mares which helped me cure my injuries when I was in the hospital. They're my best friends that anyone could have…" he said putting a hoof on his chest with pride.

"Hmmm… take it. For free" the old pony said which made Leafy surprised but happy at the same time.

"No I can't, I'll pay for it…" he said denying the words spoken by the old mare. She shook her head to the left and right giving back the bits he took out from his small wallet.

"If the ones you bought means for someone special, then take it for free" she said smiling at the red pony. He thanked her repeatedly and bowed at her. He went out of the shop and saw a pink pony looking at the left and right finding someone.

"Hey Pinkie! What are you doing here? Shopping?" he asked the pink pony which startled her. She smiled cheerfully and hopped around him.

"Hey, Leafy! Where did you go off to? We were supposed to be going to the castle silly!" she said still hopping around him and stopped at the front of him.

"Well… I was buying you a necklace as thanks for not leaving me alone at the hospital. It was nice having you around the hospital helping me read the book Rainbow Dash borrowed Me." He said taking out a necklace with a cupcake shape on it.

"Wowowowow! I love it! Thanks Leafy!" she said taking it and jumped toards Leafy giving him a hug. She blushed lightly and pecked a kiss on Leafy's left cheek. Leafy stood there frozen looking at her as she looked at him close in the face.

"It's a wonderful gift Leafy. I never thought that you would buy me something this pretty and it has a cupcake on it too!" she said blushing happily and smiled at Leafy.

"Wait… what?! I'm so sorry for… well… kissing you! I didn't know what came in my mind!" she said apologizing at Leafy who was still standing there dumfounded by what she did.

"I'm the worst mare ever!" she said galloping away from Leafy. Leafy shook his head snapping back to reality from the kiss she made.

"Wait! Pinkie!" he yelled out but she ignored it and continued galloping farther away from Leafy.

'No…no… what did I do?' he thought to himself and chased after Pinkie pie. She was crying while galloping away from Leafy; she saw a dark alley and went inside it. She sat down at the corner of the wall and cried; she did know what she did and felt ashamed of herself for that.

"Pink, Don't cry…" a voice called out behind her. She wiped away her tears and turned around to look who it was. To her shock it was a certain blue Pegasus who has glowing green eyes with red pupils and dark blue aura surrounding him.

"*Sniff* Ted? What are you doing here?" she stopped crying and looked at the scary looking Ted.

"Did Leafy hurt your feelings? He's a jerk right?" he said whispering beside Pinkie Pie's ear. She was surprised and did know how to answer the question he asked her. She looked at the necklace Leafy bought her and tears starts falling again.

"Pinkie! Who are you talking to?" Leafy called out her name. She looked back up and to her surprise, Ted was not there anymore. She shook her head thinking that she was hallucinating.

Leafy went over Pinkie Pie and gave her a warm hug. Pinkie stood there frozen by the hug he gave her. Leafy looked at her in the eyes and used his hoof to wipe away her tears.

"Please… don't run away from me again. I really don't mind you kissing me, it's only on the cheek." Leafy said holding her hoof to her chest. Pinkie pie stood there blushing really red from top to bottom.

"Oh… Um… O-Ok, Leafy… there's something I've been wanting to tell you from the moment when we were at the farm…" she said holding her hoofs to her chest. Leafy tilted his head in confusion by what she wanted to say.

"You love cupcakes?" he asked her but she didn't nod nor answered him. She stood there holding the necklace looking down on the ground.

"I… Love… you…" she said quietly looking back up to Leafy.

"You love what?" he asked her did not hear what she said since she said it quietly. She jumped forward towards him giving him the warmest hug any pony can ever give. She starts sweating a lot which with a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

"I love you Leafy. From the moment I saw you, I have always wanted to hang out with you and be closer with you…" she whispered beside Leafy's ear. He stood there frozen like a statue; he doesn't know how to react with the words she said.

"Uh… Thanks?" he whispered back to Pinkie Pie who was still hugging him. The hug she gave was different than the other hugs. This hug was soft and tender like a hug someone would give to you when he/she loves you. She giggled by his reply and let go of the hug and looked at him in the eyes.

She went forward and gave Leafy a kiss on the lips. Leafy was shocked but he can't resist it. It was sweet like sugar as her lips touched his. He can't move his body and felt paralyzed. He felt the warmth of her breath breathing slowly kissing him as his heart skipped a beat. The only thing that Leafy can do was to wait for her to finish. He felt her body gotten warmer and her face gotten redder by the minute. She let go of the kiss and looked down on the ground feeling embarrassed by what she did.

"Leafy. This was actually my first kiss with a pony. Can… you be my coltfriend?!" she said nervously slowly looking up to Leafy's face. Leafy didn't know what to say. He doesn't know how to answer her question.

"Uhh… I don't know… It's not that I hate you Pinkie. I do love you too. It's just that… maybe it's too early to be coltfriends and marefriends?" Leafy said rubbing the back of his head lightly looking at ground blushing lightly. Pinkie Pie smiled and understood by what he meant. She stepped looking at Leafy close in the face inches away from his lips and smiled.

"I'll be waiting!" she said giggling holding Leafy's left hoof with her right hoof. He blushed and snapped back to reality. He pulled Pinkie pie out of the dark alley and looked around finding a clock. He went forward to a stranger and asked him about the time.

"Sir, what's the time now?" he asked the pony with a fancy coat. The pony looked at his watch and turned to look towards him.

"It's 3:00 p.m. young boy. Why you ask?" he looked at him tilting his glasses slightly to the side.

"Oh no! We're terribly late!" he panicked thinking about what Twilight said. It gave him the chills just thinking about it. He looked at Pinkie pie who smiled back at him.

"Pinkie! Are you afraid of heights?" he asked the pink pony who was looking at him cheerfully.

"Nopey! I like flying! If I could…" she thought to herself. Leafy smiled and carried her on his arms. Her face starts to redden as everyone looked at them giggling and whispering.

"u-uh, Leafy… everyone's looking at us…" she said covering her face with her pink hoofs. Leafy smiled and asked her to hold on tight. She boosted upwards and landed on the room of a building. Everyone who was staring at them was amazed his legs strength which able to jumped as high like that plus carrying a pony.

"So Pinkie! Where's the direction of the castle?" he asked the blushing pony which was on his arms. She looked around and pointed north. He smiled and asked her to hold tightly.

He focused on the area and boosted his speed really fast. He galloped with only to legs which made Pinkie pie watched him in amazement. He skipped from roof to roof very fast and swiftly landed in front of the castle.

"I think everyone is inside already…" he told Pinkie pie and galloped into the castle. Everyone there stared at both of them, Leafy carrying Pinkie on his arms.

"Uhhh…. There you are, Leafy and Pinkie. Princess Celestia is waiting for us in… uhhh the other room" Twilight said awkwardly as Leafy quickly set her down. She was blushing in pure redness and tried avoiding eye contacts with everyone in the room.

"There y'all are! I've been tryin' to find ya' tha' whole time!" Applejack said grinning at Leafy which made him blush. The red pony ignored her and went straight in towards the room with Twilight awkwardly trotting behind him. Pinkie pie was well… trying hard not to be red.

"I've been expecting you Leafy. Princess Luna here has been expecting you as well. We wanted to tell you something important that may change both of yours and our world." Princess Celestia told him with his other friends following behind him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Well… that was awkward… Sorry that I had to put a (to be continue) sign there. I wanted to add more into it but it was more better for the other Chapter… So please wait for the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10:Legends Of Friendship

**Hello Fanfictioners and welcome to Chapter 10 of my MLP Fanfic! This chapter is the continuous of the last chapter, Chapter 9. I set a different Chapter name though instead of putting part 1 and 2. Well, let's get to the story quickly!**

CHAPTER 10: Legends Of Friendship

"I've been expecting you Leafy. Princess Luna here has been expecting you as well. We wanted to tell you something that may change both of yours and our world." Princess Celestia told the Leafy with his other friends following behind him.

There, stood in front of Leafy was two important alicorn's of Equestria, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. He was a bit surprised by what she mentioned about changing his world and Equestria. He called his other three friends that were behind him to step forward to listen to what the princesses has to say.

"This is really astonishing news. There are legends about the Elements of Harmony, Have you heard about it?" Princess Celestia asked the red pony. He shook his head side to side in reply. The princess quickly called in her faithful student, Twilight to the front. Twilight quickly trotted forward towards her teacher.

"The 6 elements of harmony are to be said to bring peace all over Equestria. The 6 chosen ponies have each of the elements within them. These elements turned my sister, Princess Luna to good once when she escaped my trap when I sent her to the moon." She said looking towards Princess Luna who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"The ones who possess these elements are the 6 mares which are here right now, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Six of them can maintain peace and harmony all over Equestria if they had the Essence of Friendship which was, Faithful, Dignity, Sympathy, Courage, Helpfulness and Responsibility." She said which caught every pony's attention. They looked at the princesses confusedly not understanding what she meant.

"Legend has it that these 6 essence that can help these Elements of Harmony. The one who possessed these essences can help change the future of Ponyville. I have the feeling that you colts have these essences!" the princess confirmed which made Twilight surprised. She stepped forward to ask her a question.

"So, we need their help if there's chaos in Ponyville?" the purple unicorn asked her mentor as she nodded. The Princess of the moon stepped forward and stood beside her sister to add some information for the colts.

"Twilight here has the element of 'friendship', Fluttershy is 'kindness', Applejack has 'honesty', Rainbow Dash has 'loyalty', Rarity has 'generosity' and Pinkie Pie has 'laughter'. Each of them will need your help; you colts have to find your kind of essence as soon as possible" Princess Luna informed them all which they nodded in reply.

"Wait! Your highness, but it's just us four colts. Where's the other…" Leafy spoke to the Princess of the sun and stopped by his words. He looked around to check whether everyone who got teleported is there. He remembered a certain Pegasus who was supposed to follow them here.

"Oh no… Where's Ted?!" he looked at Patrick. The green unicorn shook his shoulder in reply d had no idea where the blue Pegasus went. Leafy remembered the note that he sent last few weeks. He needed to be alone and to be left alone because he needed some space for himself. He frowned and looked to the ground in disappointment. A certain pink pony went towards him and put her pink left hoof on his back.

"Hey! We still can try to find him! I saw him here in Canterlot actually, in the dark alley but he disappeared like the shadows! I wonder if he's really here" she spoke to Leafy trying to cheer up the red pony. He remembered Pinkie Pie in the alley and thought that she may be talking to herself.

"He's here? What is he up to? Maybe shopping?" he spoke to himself and turned back towards the princesses. He bowed down and looked back up at Princess Celestia and Luna. He turned towards his colt buddies, smiled and turned back at the princesses.

"We will find Ted and we will find the other colt that got teleported here. We will try finding our own essences and that's a promise." He said patting his red left hoof on his chest. The two princesses smiled which they found out what essence he was. The necklace which Leafy's mother gave shone brightly which startled everyone in the room.

"Leafy?! What's with your necklace?" Pinkie pie asked the red pony. He shook his shoulder in reply and took off the necklace. The necklace broke into six pieces; one piece of the necklace went to Leafy's chest and the others disappeared in thin air. The necklace slowly formed into a badge-like shaped gem with black strings on both ends. It gleaming red light shines throughout the room and went back to normal. Everyone flinched as the light slowly fades away making the badge back to normal.

"Well, well. You found your first essence Leafy. I'm not sure what essence you are but probably 'Responsibility'!" Princess Celestia suggested which made a wide smile on Leafy's face. He looked at the badge slowly tears of joy forming on his brown eyes as he wiped it with his hoof.

"Mom's necklace is gone… I wonder if this is truly fate… Mom's necklace has been helping me all the way, teleporting me here to meet new friends and have a different life… I'll keep this badge on my chest everyday" he smiled looking at the princesses which made them smile.

"Well! We better find that trouble-some Ted then Leafy! I've been forgetting about him and this time I kinda miss him!" Patrick said smiling at Leafy happily with the others smiling at him too.

"If it wasn't for your mom's necklace, I'll be having a daily boring life with my parents!" the bright yellow Pegasus who can't fly smiled widely at him with Danny nodded in agreement. Danny walked forward and put a hoof on his shoulder which made Leafy tilted his head wondering what's in his mind.

"Leafy, your necklace made me teleport here with Bolten when we went to check you at your tent. I was surprised at what I am until Rarity explained everything to me and how to carry stuff without using hoofs and just use horns. I was teleported at in a bush and when I went out, everything was different." He said smiling at Leafy which he smiled back. Rarity walked forward and smiled at the red pony as the others joined in for a smile.

"It has been really, really, really fun having you here Leafy! I can have fun with my favourite friend whenever I want to!" Pinkie pie commented and gave Leafy a hug. Leafy giggled and hugged her back as he hugged tighter than Pinkie pie did.

"Well y'all can be romantic here or we'll be needin' to find Ted" Applejack joked around grinning sheepishly at both of the earth ponies. They let go of the hug immediately with faces red in embarrassment which made the two princesses chuckled. They all waved goodbye to both princesses and quickly cantered out; a certain blue pony was on the rooftop window spying each of their words spoken out. He chuckled evilly and continued watching the princesses.

"Angelicca is right. They're the chosen ones right big sis?" the princess of the moon chuckled looking towards her big sister which chuckled along side with her.

"Yes little sister. Leafy will soon know that his mother is has not passed away yet. Her predictions about the evil will soon come towards Equestria may be correct, let's just hope that Leafy and his friends can solve this problem" she said smiling at her little sister and put hope on Leafy's hoofs.

"Are you sure we should not tell him that she's his mother, big sister?" the dark blue princess asked her fellow big sister. Princess Celestia looked up on the ceiling and turned back down towards her little sister.

"No, my little sister. Let he himself find the truth on his own with his other friends." She said walking forward towards her throne. Princess Luna sighed and went the other way heading towards the stairs to her room.

The blue Pegasus who has been possessed by evil smirked at their conversation. He slowly flew away heading back to his master's fortress.

"So… there finding me right now huh? And more importantly some pony named Angelicca is Leafy's mom? This will turn out interesting…" he spoke to himself and left a trail of evil laughter flying away leaving Canterlot.

* * *

Twilight decided that if they split up, it would be faster finding Ted in this big kingdom. Right now, Patrick is following her as they went to search the northeast part of kingdom. Leafy went with Pinkie Pie searching him around south while Danny and Rarity searched north. Bolten and Rainbow Dash decided to search two places which were west and east since they can be really speedy. Fluttershy decided to go search for him alone on the south of town.

Ted was flying really fast thinking about the good news he had for his master, King Sombra. He flew straight forward and bumped into a certain Pegasus that he liked back in Ponyville. His cutie mark quickly changed back into black-sunglasses and dark black aura disappeared looking at her as she fell down to the ground. He quickly flew down and grabbed her by the hoofs slowly setting her down to the ground.

"Oh my, thank you sir. Sorry for not looking where I was going, I can be very clumsy sometimes…" she said opening her eyes slowly. To her surprise, the person she bumped into was the pony they've been trying to find.

"Oh… my bad Fluttershy. I was not looking where I was going, it's not your fault." He said rubbing his back head with his right roof shyly. Fluttershy smiled and hugged him softly which startled him. His body starts going warm and he can feel his body sweating already as his face starts to go red.

"I've missed you Ted. Sorry if I hugged you, I don't mind if you don't like it… I'm very sorry" she said and apologized the frozen Pegasus in front of her. He stood there like a statue did not know how to react to that while his body starts turning red.

"N-No no, I don't m-mind it" he said trying to set things right. The yellow Pegasus smiled at him sweetly and remembered the words that she wanted to ask him about.

"Where have you been to, Ted? Leafy and Patrick had been waiting for you and they have been missing you a lot…" she said which made the blue Pegasus remembered the hatred he had towards the two colts. His dark aura slowly formed back as eyes starts to glow green and red pupil starts to form again. His cutie mark changed back into the evil mark he had and his hair turned back into a shadow-like form which made Fluttershy shocked.

He flew away without saying a word and remembered his mission; Fluttershy called out his name but he didn't reply nor look back at her. He flew away fast and disappeared in and slowly disappeared into the sky. Fluttershy tilted her head confusedly and heard a pony yell at her. She turned around and saw Leafy with Pinkie pie running towards her.

"Fluttershy! You found Ted yet?" he yelled out. Fluttershy nodded and trotted closer towards him. She told all the strange features and appearance that he had after she said his and Patrick's name. Leafy and Pinkie pie stood there confusedly wondering why he reacted that way. Leafy shrugged it off and thought maybe he should leave Ted alone for a while; he has been acting weird from the moment he left the note on the sofa.

"OH yea! I wanted to give this to you actually. I forgot to give it to you in the castle so… here!" the red pony handed out a bracelet that has a rabbit- icon on it. Fluttershy smiled and blushed lightly by the present he gave to her.

"B-But why Leafy? Why are you giving me this? Not that I hate it or anything…" the shy Pegasus asked him. He smiled at Fluttershy and turned towards Pinkie Pie who was smiling widely too.

"Well, thanks for taking care of me in the hospital. I would be alone if you and Pinkie was not there. I thought of giving you this bracelet then" he told the Pegasus and smiled trotting away from her. Pinkie pie winked at Fluttershy and turned around to follow Leafy from the back.

Leafy was walking away when suddenly he felt a warm body touched his back which made him stop on his tracks. He smelt a certain flowery scented mane with the smell of trees and grasses combining the scent.

"T-Thank you, Leafy… This is the nicest thing a colt had ever done to me… I'm… truly… grateful" a sweet voice said close to his ears behind him. He figured out that it was Fluttershy's voice as he turned around and held both of her shoulders with his hoofs.

"Hey, that's what friends are for right? I can't let a mare taking care of me and not giving her anything in reply." He said looking at the cerulean eyes that gleamed in the sunlight. Pinkie Pie smiled at both of them as she walked straight forward not to disturb her friend having some 'special' time with her admirer.

Fluttershy looked down on the ground trying to avoid eye contact with the fellow red pony who was staring at her deep in the eyes. Leafy was about to let go when he heard the Pegasus spoke a word really quietly.

"L-Leafy…, come closer…" she spoke quietly which made him curious by her words. He went closer to her face wondering what she was going to say to him but instead, she startled him. She closed her eyes and leaned straight forward, her lips touching his. Her soft tender lips pressed against his as every pony that walked pass by looked at both of them.

She put her hoofs around Leafy's head and continued kissing him as a shade of red starts forming slowly. The lips were soft and tasted really sweet, Leafy's face starts turning red too by the move she made to him.

'No! No! No! No! Pinkie pie did this to me and now Fluttershy! Stop! Leafy! But… I can't… help it… 'he thought to himself as her body went closer towards his. The warmth felt good just like Pinkie pie's, she slowly pulled away her head and set it on Leafy's chest. She gasped for air trying to catch a breath from that; she start to turn redder and slowly let go of her hoofs at put it on her chest.

"Oh…Um… Leafy… I'm sorry for that… I c-can't… just let a nice colt buys me something and don't give h-him something in r-return…" she looked down to the ground shyly turning redder. Leafy don't know what to say, he stared at the yellow Pegasus who was standing in front of him embarrassedly.

"Uh… T-Thanks?" he said stupidly can't think of any other words to say. She looked back up surprised that he's not angry about it. She smiled blushingly and held his left hoof with hers side by side. Leafy smiled awkwardly and just went with it. They both walked together side by side down the cobblestoned pathway.

"I-I really like you, Leafy… If you don't mind…" she said quietly still having the shade of red on her face. Leafy shrugged it off and smiled and thanked her again. She giggled and they both walked down the path.

"Now… Where did they both go?! I was buying some cupcakes and they're gone in split second!" Pinkie pie said looking at the left and right trying to find both of them. She walked north on the cobblestoned path while Leafy and Fluttershy walked south.

* * *

"Wow! It's hard finding Ted! Where could he be?" the flying rainbow Pegasus said looking down at the fast galloper in Ponyville, Bolten. He shooked his shoulders while running and stopped in front of a shop which caught his attention. Rainbow Dash stopped immediately and looked confusedly at him as he went in the shop. She face-hoofed herself and went in the shop with him and looked around for him.

"Bolten! We were supposed to find Ted! Not shopping you carefree filly!" She said yelling loudly in the shop. Bolten signaled his hoof asking Rainbow Dash to come closer towards him. She felt curious and went towards his place.

"What do you think Applebloom,Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell like? I want to buy them some souvenirs!" he said pointing at the multi-couloured flags on the shelf. Rainbow Dash looked at him and smiled; she pointed out a pink, green and orange flag. He took them to the counter and paid all the purchases he made.

"You really like being their leader, don't you?" she said floating up hovering on top of Bolten. He nodded in reply and took out a keychain with a thunder-shaped icon on it. He handed it to Rainbow Dash as she titled her head in confusion; she took the keychain and asked him what this is for. He giggled and gave her a wink.

"You know, I'm not buying stuff only for my three of the foal. I buy stuff for a friend too you know." He smirked at her which made her blushed a little. She shook her head and turned towards Bolton who was walking below her.

"Thanks anyway. I don't really need it. Besides, it needs to be 20% more cooler…" she suggested with made Bolten laugh a little.

"Yea right…" he said as he galloped fast like lightning speed. Rainbow Dash smiled and boosted forward following from behind really fast.

* * *

"Ugh… I'm so tired by all this walking… Danny! Carry me!" a certain white unicorn voice commanded a tough looking purple unicorn that was walking in front of her. He sighed and continued walking ignoring her orders.

"Danny! Be a gentlecolt! I legs can't stand long walks! Carry me!" she said sternly as Danny turned around a looked at her with a gloomy face.

"No…" he said politely and turned back around walking straight forward.

"Ugh! Fine! Then I'll jump at the back of you!" she said and hopped onto Danny's back and relaxed there. She sweated a lot as perfume smell wafted through the air. Danny rolled his eyes and looked at a commotion in front of him. He quickly trotted towards the direction and saw a tree which has fall blocking the pathway. All of the ponies were complaining about it but no one can move it to the side.

Danny stepped forward and asked Rarity to go down for a while. She sighed and followed his words and sat there like a puppy dog tired panting for air. Danny focused all his strength to his hoofs and punched the tree making a loud impact and broke the tree apart into half. He took Rarity by his arms and carried her lazily. Everyone was astonished by the amazing strength he has but he shrugged it off and continue going forward. Rarity was really weak as she said no words whatsoever from the moment they went through the tree. He saw a restaurant and decided to have a break and eat there for a while.

After the meal, Rarity felt refreshed as she went back to her normal self again.

"How lovely! We're on a date! Ooooooh!" she said clapping her hoofs together looking at Danny's dark blue eyes. He smiled and rolled his eyes to the side again ignoring the annoying 'drama queen'. She stepped forward and held Danny's left hoof walking beside him.

"I should say, Thank you for the meal, Danny. It's wonderful how an enourmousss colt like you can be such a gentlecolt inside!" she said giggling beside him. He chuckled and ignored her and continued walking straight down the path.

"Heehee, Can you dear? Carry me again? This path is killing my soft hoofs!" she said as Danny replied her with a 'No'.

* * *

"So… we checked this area, and here… here…" Twilight said ticking her checklist on the scroll she brought from home. Patrick walked beside her while reading a book on 'Anatomy'. She watched him reads his book thinking how smart and clever he was compared to her. He looked to the side and saw her looking at him as she changed her eyesight quickly. He giggled and set down his book and put it in his bag.

"What do you want? Twi'?" he said grinning at the purple unicorn beside him. She turned her head to look at him and smiled awkwardly. He face-hoofed himself and went closer looking at her really closely smiling attractively joking around with her.

"Hehehe…. Yes, Patrick?" she asked nervously as he went more closely looking at her face. She went into a shade of red and smiled nervously at him which made him giggle.

"Can… I… err ask why you are… close… you know?..." she asked him but he ignored him and kept on looking at her closely trying to joke with her. Patrick really likes joking around with Twilight. Seeing her getting nervous made him wants to laugh. It funny how a really strict pony she was became red very fast when saw him.

He kept on looking at her closely as she looked at his green eyes. She can't help looking at the beautiful green glowing eyes that looks like it is sparkling. She pecked her lips on his and quickly pulled away fast. He startled and looked away to the other side blushing lightly.

"T-That's w-what you get for p-playing around with me…" she said sternly which getting redder which made Patrick laugh. He turned around again to look at her face but instead accidentally kissed her lips. It's weird that the 'accident' that happened became longer than expected. Her lips moved away slowly as he looked at her blinking in confusion by what she did and blushed deep in red.

"Hehehe, Trick me again and I'll trick you!" she joked around looking at him with a slight tint of red on her cheeks which made Patrick smiled by what she said. She looked at the small watch that she took out in her bag. It was already 5 pm.

"Hey, I think we should meet up back at the castle. Everyone's probably waiting…." She said as Patrick nodded agree to what she said.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was hopping happily doesn't know where she is going to as a figure of an orange pony was in sight. She waved at the orange pony as she ran towards her.

"Hey Pinkie! Where ya' coltfriend?" she joked around grinning at Pinkie Pie. She turned a shade of red and shook her head snapping her out from her thought. She asked Applejack if she found Ted yet. She shook her head from side to side replying a 'no' for an answer.

"Well! Let's head back to the castle together! Oh! The problem is, I don't know where it is!" Pinkie pie chuckled hopping up and down cheerfully which made Applejack face-hoofed herself.

"Well' let's head back to tha' group" she said trotting forward as Pinkie Pie followed her from behind.

* * *

"So… Leafy's mom still alive huh? Well isn't it suprising, the Legendary Angelicca of the winds is his mom" King Sombra said looking towards the Queen Chrysalis.

"Don't tell me I brought this ugly statue for nothing Sombra…" she looked at him pointing at the frozen master of chaos, Discord. King Sombra went forward towards the statue and put a hoof onto the stone.

"Discord… Will bring us much help to fulfill this plan! All we need now is, Golden Time…" he growled just by saying the name. Golden Time is a smart inventor and an evil strategist that will strategize the plans. He will bring the most help to them since he is the world most famous scientist once, but he had been sent to jail who almost destroyed Manehattan with his invention. Princess Luna and Celestia captured him and banished him to the 'Sky Of Nowhere'.

"This plan will succeed and we will finally conquer both worlds! Muahahahah!" he told the queen as his laugh trailed on echoing the empty corridors.

**Well, That's Chapter 10 of my Fanfic! So let's have a recap: Angelicca is a legendary alicorn that controls the wind ( OC btw), there are The elements of harmony but there are also the essence of friendship to help the elements which is Faithful, Dignity, Courage, Helpfulness, Responsibility and Sympathy. Well that's about it! I'm really thankful for the people who reads this fanfic and hope that you guys will continue supporting my story till the end! If I have any misspellings or grammar mistakes, please forgive me… :p Well Thanks to everyone and I really appreciate it! BRO-HOOF!**


	11. Chapter 11:TheRuthless Master Strategist

**Hello Fanfiction! I'm back from my break! I'll be making this one an interesting one. Hope you enjoyed it! By the way, do you guys want to see my OC with Pinkie pie? Leave a review about it! Well, let's get back to the story!**

**CHAPTER 11: Ruthless Master Strategist, Golden Time**

After they had ventured around town finding the lost 'Ted', they finally met back at the castle. The earliest ones were of course, Rainbow Dash and Bolten, second were Leafy and Fluttershy since their path is the easiest. The others got there at the same time. Twilight took a look at her small watch in her backpack that was pointing at 5:30 p.m. They all sighed simultaneously while Pinkie pie jumped towards the red pony landing on top of him.

"Where have you been!? I've lost you when you were with Fluttershy?! What were you two doing?!" she said sternly giving a glare at the Leafy who was currently lying down looking rather uneasy. "Well? Speak up!" she continued felt really angry by the both of them. Fluttershy who was beside him tried calming the party pony down, she settled down and looked at Leafy still waiting for the answer she wants to hear.

"Ha..ha… Well, I and Fluttershy were also trying to find you, so… we thought you were at the entrance of the castle!" he said nervously trying hard to lie to the sweets-lover maniac. She gave him a quick glance and cheered right back up like nothing had happened. She sat him back up and gave a strong wrapped hug.

"I was worried about you! Next time yell 'Pinkie' and I'll be here before you can say 'Party's Over!'" she smiled at him whichmade his uneasiness disappear feeling much relaxed from before. "Speaking of parties, I should make one when we get back home! It's been a while since we had one…" she continued her words pulling Leafy's head close to hers looking straight in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Ah hah, I'd love that, sorry about making you worry" he apologized to her feeling rather guilty for what he did. She gave him a sweet smile and hugged him for the second time. He sat back up and cleaned himself up from Pinkie Pie pouncing him to the ground and looked towards the others who were ataring at him constantly.

"Well, Ya' two looks like y'all coltfriends and marefriends! Ain't that just sweet?" Applejack joked around winking at Leafy who blushed by the thought of Pinkie Pie kissing him. Pinkie Pie hopped towards him and went close and rubbed her mane to his body like a dog would do.

" He is my coltfriend! Right, Leafy?" she grinned at Leafy and giggled as Leafy shook his head in disagreement. They all gave Leafy a 'yea right' kind of look as Leafy starts sweating a lot by that.

"No, I mean Yes. I mean… I don't know! Not yet, kinda… No-" he nervously answered back with a shade of red which made the party pony giggled as she put a hoof on his lips. She smiled and hopped away cheerfully like she always was. Fluttershy came close to his side and smiled sweetly at the red pony. He smiled back as a red tint showed on her cheeks. Did he mention that Fluttershy's smile is very sweet and heart-warming? It did. The smile calmed Leafy down as he went back to his normal personalities.

"Anyway… Let's head back to Ponyville for now. Canterlot's hotel is too expensive; we can't even rent a room…" Twilight shook her repeatedly signalling everyone to follow her lead to the station. Patrick followed her from behind as he continued reading his favourite book of 'Anatomy'.

* * *

"Well, Ain't this a surprise. A King and Queen reviving me from being frozen forever," the master of chaos said grinning at them both cheekily as he stretched his body from the hurtful prison. King Sombra smiled evily as he walked towards Discord who was currently goofing around playing with his 'magic tricks'.

"I think you heard about our plans from inside the statue, we need you to fulfil our plan in ruling both worlds, Discord. You are the only one that can find, Angelicca of the Winds and stop her from telling those Princesses her predictions. It can really be a pain." He said looking at his orb as two princesses image appeared.

Discord flew beside him as he turned himself into the orb looking at King Sombra from below as he spoke to him. "What's in it for me? You can't be stingy ordering people around making us your dogs." He said staring at the dark king kind of disagreed the plan. King Sombra smiled wickedly as he turned his head towards him.

"Oh… I know you want some revenge for the 6 ponies who turned you to statue. Wouldn't you?" he said laughing evilly which made Discord glanced at him with revengeful eyes. The 6 ponies used the elements of harmony towards Discord that made turned him into a frozen statue. Just thinking about it makes Discord's hatred rises.

"Those ponies… they think they can get away with it… I'll show them the true power of the Master of Chaos, Discord…" he thought to himself as he nodded to agreeing to his plans. Queen Chrysalis who has been standing there went beside King Sombra as both of them smiled just thinking about succeeding the plans. The dark king went beside Discord as he put a hoof on his shoulder.

"But first Discord, we need a strategist which only you can find and bring him here. Only you know where's the 'Sky of Nowhere'' he said ordering Discord to go to that place. Discord looked at him happily as he bowed his head in agreement. "By the way, he's very hard to catch. Be careful not be fooled by him…" he added telling Discord the extra information; he snapped his finger and disappeared in thin air.

"Ted! Come in!" the dark king yelled out his favourite assistant, Ted. The blue corrupted Pegasus went in smiling with pure evil as he bowed to his master. "You can start mission two now. Get me the blueprints, they are probably returning home from Canterlot by now." He suggested to Ted as he stood back up and went outside the door.

"Your plans are blooming Sombra, I'll increase the population my minion of changelings for this moment…" The Queen Chrysalis told the dreadful king. HE nodded as she left his throne and flew out from the room. "This plan will… succeed… Ben, go to Ponyville… I want you to spy, Ted. Don't fail me now…" he said looking sternly towards his other assistant who was in grey as he bowed and trotted out.

* * *

The 10 ponies were on their way to Ponyville inside the train. Applejack was looking at Leafy as she grinned sheepishly when the two mares sat close besaide him. Leafy sighed for space but he couldn't hurt their feelings. Pinkie Pie was sitting at the left of him closely while Fluttershy was on the right. Actually, even though he they're close to him, he's actually liking it. Both of them were so nice at him since the time when he gave a necklace and bracelet for them. The warmth at the right and the smell of sweetness on the left made him really drowsy.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rarity whispered beside Danny. Danny looked at her with no interest what so ever and answered with a simple 'no'. Rarity smacked him in the shoulders causing him to glance towards her to hear what she's going to say. "Look at both of ponies, Pinkie and Flutter. I have the feeling that they have a certain interest in Leafy." she said giggling beside him. He sighed and whispered back in her ears.

"You just knew it now? I knew it for like a long time before you do" he said smirking at Rarity as she gave a pout. Danny giggled and went back to his sleep as Rarity whispered in his ears.

"What if we were like them?" she said smiling at him as he gulped and body went all tense. He looked at her nervously answering a 'no' in a weird way. She smiled and chuckled as she went closer and laid her body close to his. He gulped and slowly shrugged it off as her soft white body lying beside him with the smell of sweet perfume stirring up close to his nostrils as his heart skipped a beat.

Applejack was dozing quietly when she heard a loud thud noise on the roof of the train. It was strange though but no one seems to care about it. She quickly trotted to the back of the train as everyone was kind of sleepy. She went up to the roof and saw a grey looking pony riding on top of the train. It was strange though as she went closer sneaking behind him.

"Ya' don't buy a ticket? Sittin' 'round here all by ya'self…" she whispered beside the grey colt that startled him a bit. She was positive that she recognizes the look back at the farm but the memory is hard to catch. He looked at her with a nervous look. She was sure that the colt was the one that Leafy defeated but what Pinkie pie said was that he was emotinonless.

"Uh, please don't tell the train manager that I sneaked by the roof… I have no more bits…." He said nervously as she nodded in agreement and sat beside him. He has a very short yet a little spiky hair like a hedgehog, his body was grey but he's eyes were blue in colour and he's an earth pony just like Applejack. His cutie mark was a sad looking mask with tears falling beside it.

"Ya' have no friends? Ya' all alone here?" she asked beside him as he looked up towards the sky. He was emotionless but she was sure that what she saw was 'sadness'. She set her hat towards her chest signalling that she had respect towards him.

"Nah… I have none. Not anymore…" he said as tears slowly appear but he wiped it off quickly. She felt sad for him as she wore hat back and patted him on the back. He smiled a little but it quickly turned back into an emotionless face. "I did have one… but I don't know where he went… I ended up in the forest when a black stallion took me in like his child… the only one that I'd respect is him" he said slowly giving her a smile. She smiled back and held a hoof on his shoulder.

"Ya' know. Ah' can be ya' friend…"she gave him a smile. He looked towards her and smiled back. "Meet me at Sweet Apple Acres anytime. We apple family have tha' sweetest apple in Equstria! By the way, tha' names Applejack!" she smiled at her new buddy shaking his hoofs really fast.

"Ha… the names Ben…" he said giving a smile. "We will meet somewhere again…" he continued his words and jumped of the train with a back flip. She was astonished as she saw him quickly ran away going deep into the forest.

"Ah' have the most weirdest pals' I've met…" she said rubbing her hoof on her head as she trotted back down inside the train. Well, she saw that everyone was asleep as she slowly walked back to her original seat. "Ben huh… Someday I'll meet ya' again…" she thought to herself as she titled her hat and went to sleep.

* * *

In the vast empty skies, no pony could be seen around here. Not even a single bird or insects. It was just all empty as the master of chaos saw a particular island on air. He went towards the island as he slowly escapes the 'Sky of Nowhere'. A particular stallion with a golden coat and fiery mane sat patiently there breathing in and out constantly.

"Heehee, there he is. Golden Time…" Discord spoke to himself as he quickly flew towards him quietly. He turned to the back with a menacing look as he smiles to Discord clapping his hoofs together. A net slowly caught him like a blink of an eye; the net was made from wire so Discord can't make any escape.

"Don't underestimate the master strategist…"he said trotting towards Discord. He was smart, he quickly turns himself into a small rabbit and escaped the tiny hole from the net and turned himself back into his original self. The master strategist smiled again as he tapped a hoof on the ground. The ground opened up as Discord fell right into another trap that he'd set.

"A true strategist has second plans if the first one fails…" he said smirking evilly at the Master of Chaos who was currently in the deep hole. He glared at Golden time as he flew out trying to snatch him. Another trap set off as a cage fell down trapping him inside it; Discord grumbled in frustration as he went towards him slowly.

"You only came here to talk? Well speak up…" he said and sat in front of Discord that was in the cage. Golden Time's gleaming red eyes stared at him from his soul that made a chill to him.

'King Sombra's right… This stallion has more traps than ever… a very smart strategist indeed…' he thought to himself as he sat quietly looking at the fiery-maned stallion in front of him. He has a cutie mark that looks like a robotic eye as he had one pair of robotic gloves in front on his front hoofs. "King Sombra sent me here to talk to you…"he told the golden stallion as he gave with a glance of annoyance.

"Tch… Sombra…" he said walking away from Discord with no interest about what he's going to say.

* * *

The 10 ponies arrived at Ponyville station; Leafy looked at Applejack who was acting weirdly exiting the train. It was weird for her to be quiet all this time as he went towards her trotting quickly.

"What's with you? Something happened in the train?" he asked tapping a hoof on her shoulders. She took a glance at the red pony as she smiled cheerfully shaking her head from side to side.

"Nope! Just met ah' new pardner'!" she said trotting out the train happiliy. Leafy tilted his head and shrugged her off not to ask her personal friend. Pinkie pie hopped outside happily singing a tune of song. She saw Leafy as she quickly rushed forward towards him giving a hug.

"It was a nice nap! Sleeping beside you was the best!" she said randomly with a slight red tint on her cheeks. Leafy rolled his eyes to the side as he smiled at his pink party partner. A certain yellow Pegasus floated slowly and landed beside him with a sweet smile.

"I-It's sure was… Sleeping beside you Leafy makes me feel comfortable…" she said tapping her hoofs softly blushing in red. Leafy giggled as Pinkie pie released her hug. Leafy rubbed her pink fluffy mane and sat back up walking beside Patrick who was reading his favourite book. He took a glance at his clubmate and grinned sheepishly.

"Had fun Leafy?" he asked the red pony who blushed and nodded slightly. He snapped back to reality and shook his head and ignored the green anatomic freak. He chuckled and went back to his reading. A certain lightning and rainbow dashed passed them going down the pathway. It was probably Rainbow Dash and Bolten having a race again.

"Dear! Can you sleep w and protect me in my beauty sleep?!" the white unicorn asked Danny who was stretching his body. He rolled his eyes towards Rarity and went close to her face and whispered beside her ears.

"No" he whispered and giggled walking away from her. She pouted and walked beside him with frustration. He sighed and said 'yes' to not hurt the annoying white unicorn's feelings. She clapped her hoofs together and went close to him.

"Dear! Can you sleep on the bed with me?" she said looking at the Danny's yellow glowing eyes. He looked towards Rarity and gulped in heavily and took out a deep breath. "No" he answered back.

"Okay! We all go back home now! Let's live normally for now until a letter from the Princess arrives…" Twlight said walking on a path to her treehouse. Everyone nodded and separated going back to their home. Twilight remembered her mentor's last words as she quickly shouted 'wait' before everyone leaves.

"Each of us need these colts help to regain our consciousness using their essence of friendship. It's better for them to be with us for now…" Twilight ordered the six mares as they nodded in agreement. "Pinkie pie and Fluttershy with Leafy, Applejack and Rarity with Danny, Rainbow Dash with Bolten and lastly, me with my assistant." She said as everyone nodded agreeing the purple leader. They continued their way back home as each of them waved goodbye.

"Heheheh, Patrick's with Twilight huh? Piece of pie…" the corrupted blue Pegasus spied them from above as he quickly followed the two unicorns from the sky.

* * *

"-and that's about it…" Discord finished explaining the plans to Golden Time. He stopped inventing a gizmo and turned towards the Master of Chaos. He was aware that King Sombra was only using them to his plans on ruling both worlds. He was smarter and declined the offer to help them with his plans.

King Sombra was also well-aware that Golden Time most likely will disagree to his plans so that's why he sent Ted to find the blueprint of the potion, 'The Evil Enchanthus Potion'. The potion that will make him powerful and strong that will slowly be able to snatch Golden Time in his grasp. Discord remembers the plan as he quickly snapped his finger and teleported out of the cage.

"We will meet again Golden Time. Hah hah hahahah" he snapped his finger and quickly teleported out from Golden Time's Laboratory dome. He shrugged it off and continued working on his gadget. Discord continued his way back to King Sombra's lair to report the news to him.

The grey pony arrived at a certain farmland that has a lot of apples surrounding it. He was looking for an orange pony as he saw a small clubhouse on a tree. He walked towards the clubhouse and knocked on the door as a small yellow foal with a ribbon went out.

"Yea? How can I help ya'?" she peeked outside from a small peepholeon the door.

"My name is Ben…" he spoke as she quickly went inside to discuss to her other teammates whether to let him in.

"Who ya' lookin' for?" the small yellow foal spoke again as the grey pony replied back smiling at the yellow foal.

"Applejack"

**How's my chapter? Sorry for the late publish, had something's I've been working on! So please leave a review if you guys want to check out my OCxPinkie Pie drawing. :p Sorry for tha' grammars and spellings if I had any. Well, Thanks for reading!Bro-Hoof!**


	12. Chapter 12: An Incident In The Library

**Hello Guys! I missed you all a lot! Sorry for the wait, busy with studies and stuff like that. I was going to make a short new story though but that'll have to wait… Right now, let's get back to this story! P.S: Thanks a lot for supporting my FIRST FANFIC, I never thought that I would get many positive reviews like this.**

**CHAPTER 12: An Incident In The Library**

It was a normal morning where Leafy wakes up stretching his body feeling refreshed from the sleep. He always wakes up earlier than any pony; he felt that sleeping for a long time gives him a headache. He was sleeping on Pinkie Pie's couch and let Fluttershy sleep with Pinkie Pie instead; he won't let a mare sleep on a couch, it's rude. He chose to have a sleepover at Pinkie Pie's place since her room is much tidier than his room plus, it is much more… 'Lively'. Anyways, he always wondered if his friends won't mind staying in this other dimensional place and had always bothered him that maybe they don't like it. He got the feeling that the necklace that his mother gave him purposely sent him here to live for a reason. He tried hard to let it bother him to much as he went trotting downstairs.

Many things will likely happen in early mornings; it's already like a part of his life since the day he started. He thought of helping Applejack with her work on her apple farm because well… Leafy himself was an earth pony. He thought of giving the generous unicorn for a visit since Applejack was having a sleepover with her and Danny too. He greeted Ms. Cupcake who was early up as she smiled and gave him a small cupcake for breakfast. Leafy ate the savory cupcake as the flavor of sweetness swell up in his mouth. He always appreciated Ms. Cupcake's baking skill; in fact, it was nearly like Pinkie Pie's baking. Both of them shared the same techniques in baking so it's not strange that the 'Party Freak' was good in baking cupcakes.

Leafy gobbled it up and went straight out the door to visit Rarity's Cottage. Leafy guessed that it was probably already 7 a.m and quickly paced his speed. He skipped the training schedule to help Applejack on the farm as thoughts were circling in his mind.

He arrived in front of Rarity's bungalow and saw a familiar purple unicorn stretching himself on the front porch. Leafy called out his name as he gave him a faint smile. He went over to Leafy to greet him morning; Leafy did the same and went forward towards him. Leafy tilted his head to the side knowing that Danny was having trouble in his thoughts. Leafy went over and patted him on the back giving him a look in the eyes.

"Sigh… I don't know what to say, I've been feeling annoyed by Rarity but…" Danny trailed off but covered his mouth as soon he can spout everything. Leafy gave him a cheeky smile as Danny's face slowly turned red. Leafy didn't want to give more trouble to his bothered friend and skip the conversation that Danny wanted to have with him.

"Where's Applejack? I wanted to help her out with her farm… Might as well do something to help that applebucking mare…" Leafy asked Danny with determination. Danny always liked that side of Leafy, determined to do what he wants to do and tries hard to achieve it. He told Leafy that Applejack has already left to Apple Farm to do some work with his brother, Big McIntosh. Leafy freaked out and dashed away quickly. He didn't know that Applejack was an 'Early Bird'. Danny smiled and nodded slightly at his friend's antics.

"Danny!~ I cooked a glorious breakfast for both of us!~ After this, help me with my client's dress. It's giving me wrinkles…" a familiar 'drama-queen' shouted out loud. Danny sighed and walked towards the cottage groggily.

* * *

Pinkie Pie wakes up and found herself snuggling her pet crocodile, Gummy still in her bed. She stretched her body and look towards her side. Fluttershy was still sleeping soundly in her bed beside her. Pinkie Pie always liked the cute side of Fluttershy even though she didn't stand out much in public. Pinkie Pie turned her head towards the couch where Leafy was sleeping; she already guessed that Leafy would wake up earlier than her and probably eaten breakfast already. Pinkie Pie looked herself in the mirror and smiled with glee; she makes some funny faces before leaving. She went downstairs giggling with each step and saw Ms. Cupcake busy with baking. She gave her a happy 'good morning' which made Ms. Cupcake giggle.

"Morning Ms. Cupcake! You look giggly today! Heehee~" Pinkie Pie said as her giggle echoed through the house. Ms. Cupcake sighed in annoyance as she continued to do her work. Pinkie Pie looked around the house trying to look for something. Ms. Cupcake grinned and pointed out the door.

"If you're looking for Leafy, he went out to Applejack's Farm, Heheh…" Ms. Cupcake teased Pinkie Pie as she gave herself a small chuckle. Pinkie Pie tried to cover her blushed but it was visible; she shrugged it off and went straight out the door. Ms. Cupcake smiled and nodded to herself as her thoughts trailed in her mind.

'Pinkie pie… You won't be lonely anymore. You'll have him forever on your side… Hahah…'

Pinkie Pie continued herself hopping happily to Applejack's Farm. She saw a familiar green unicorn holding a new book that he got from the Library. Pinkie Pie sneaked up behind him and gave a loud 'Hi!' beside Patrick's ear. Patrick startled as he landed himself on the ground with his new book which fell directly on his face. Pinkie Pie laughed and chuckled as tears of happiness starts to form in her eyes.

"Haha… Very funny, Pinkie… Do that to your coltfriend, Leafy," Patrick teased her back making the colour red swell up her cheeks. Patrick laughed at this as he gave a sharp smirk towards the pink pony. She ignored the thought and changed the subject; she hopped around Patrick happily as he sighed and set himself back straight up dusting off the dirt on his new book.

"Whaccha' doing here, Patrick? Why you're not with Twilight? She asked you to run an errand or something?" she asked Patrick as questions one by one starts to mumble in her mouth. He gave the pony a smile and rubbed his green horn a little thinking that she has wasted her time talking to himself. '

"Uhh… You're forgetting something? Like uhh… I don't know… Leafy?" Patrick teased her again as she dashed out of the conversation trying not to make herself red again. Patrick smiled thinking that mentioning his friend's name would be easy to make Pinkie Pie go away.

* * *

Leafy arrived in Sweet Apple Acres; he heard two conversations inside the path going deep into the apple farm. He followed the trail of voice which led him to a tree house. He saw the grey pony which he remembered that attacked him when he and Pinkie Pie were at the open yard of Sweet Apple Acres. Without hesitation, he jumped out of the bush and dashed towards the grey pony.

The grey pony dodge easily as he made a double flip evading the attack, Applejack was standing there in shock looking at Leafy attacking Ben in sudden. Leafy gave a glare at Ben as Ben gave a smirk at Leafy back. Applejack tried explaining to Leafy that Ben means no harm but Leafy was too concentrated at Ben that he didn't listen to what the orange pony said.

"Don't worry, Applejack. I won't make him kidnap you like he did to Pinkie… This colt…" Leafy said still glaring at Ben who was smiling at Leafy sarcastically. This fills Leafy up with anger; he quickly dashed towards the grey pony as he gave him a kick thrusting forward towards Ben's face. He moved his head to the left dodging it sending Leafy unbalanced and tumble behind him as Leafy rolled to the bush behind him.

"Pumpkin! That's ma' friend, Ben! Lay off da' hay a little…" Applejack ran towards Leafy as she helped him up. Leafy scratched his head a little confused by what Applejack said. He took a look at Ben and right back at Applejack. Ben was nice, kind and helpful in his world; now in here, why would Ben know how to combat? And why would he kidnap Pinkie Pie? The entire question ran through Leafy's mind trying to believe at Applejack's words.

"Ben…Ben? It is seriously you? Why are you like this?" Leafy said walking slowly towards his hometown friend. Ben smiled at him sarcastically and walked towards Leafy slowly.

"Uh, you seem friendly but… Do I know you? I never met you anywhere in Ponyville before…" Ben told Leafy which gave him a slight shock. Leafy shrugged it off and thought that it might be another kind of Ben. He gave Ben a warning not to kidnap any of his friends in Ponyville but Ben just ignored it and walked towards Applejack.

"Now y'all just get along, I was just teachin' this young fellow how to applebuck," Applejack said walking towards an apple tree. She brought in her foot and kicked the apple tree hardly making all the apples in the trees fall. "There! That's how ya' do it down here in Sweet Apple Acres!"

A familiar squeaky voice is heard calling out Leafy and Applejack. It was obvious whose voice was it; it was non-other than the party pony, Pinkie Pie. Leafy glared at Ben watching his movements not to kidnap Pinkie Pie again. He feels a scary, nasty vibe from that grey pony. He walked towards Pinkie Pie's voice as a pink head popped up in front of him.

"Hi, Leafy! Whaccha doin' here?" Pinkie Pie said giggling in front of him. Leafy pulled her closer towards his body guarding her from Ben. Pinkie Pie tilting her head to the side in confusion but quickly changed it when she saw Ben. "EEK! That's the grey pony that kidnapped me!" She shouted hiding behind Leafy trying to avoid the grey pony. Ben ignored them and walked towards Applejack and gave the apple tree a kick; all the apples fell down to the basket on the ground.

"That's how ya' apple buck! Nice kicks Ben!" Applejack commented which made Ben smiled at her sarcastically. Applejack shrugged it off and walked towards Leafy and Pinkie Pie who was watching Ben intently. Applejack gave herself a face-hoof and sighed loudly. "It's gonna be a heck of a day…"

* * *

Fluttershy woke up in a familiar bed in a familiar house. She stretched her body looking at the afternoon sun. She walked towards the mirror as she looked at herself in the mirror. She took another look at the couch where Leafy slept and saw that he wasn't there; she noticed that Pinkie Pie wasn't there too.

"Oh my… I woke up late, not used to this environment…Ha…" she spoke to herself in the mirror and cleaned herself up. She went downstairs and saw Ms. Cupcake taking a break. She greeted her as she smiled and greeted her back. She trotted out taking in the afternoon air and saw Patrick at the other stall. She went over to Patrick to greet her fellow friend.

"Oh… Hi, Patrick. What are you doing here?" she asks the green unicorn. Patrick raised his eyebrows telling Fluttershy that it was obvious, buying groceries. Fluttershy blushed embarrassedly and asks if Patrick was heading back to the Library later. Patrick nodded still concentrating at his new book. Fluttershy smiled and followed the green unicorn back to the Library. She needs to ask Twilight something that was in her mind the whole time. Both of them walked together to the Library.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was behind Leafy the whole time, Leafy was also watching Ben's move constantly as he warned Applejack to be careful. Applejack ignored him as she was busy applebucking. Ben was applebucking with Applejack trying hard to help his fellow new friend. Pinkie Pie pulled Leafy to the other place trying to get away from Ben as far as possible. Leafy thought that would be a great idea and followed Pinkie Pie.

"Phew… That was close! Why would Applejack be friends with him?!" Pinkie Pie asked Leafy. Leafy had no idea as he shook his shoulders in reply. Pinkie Pie ignored the thought and asked if Leafy wanted to take a walk to Twilight's. She wanted to ask Twilight something which has been bothering her mind quite a while. Leafy nodded and followed Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Patrick and Fluttershy arrived at Twilight's Library. Both of them went in and were shocked to see Twilight and Spike lying down on the floor. Patrick drops the groceries and went over to Twilight; she opened her eyes slowly revealing her purple eyes. Fluttershy went towards Spike to check if he was okay.

"Who did this to you?! What happened, Twi?!" Patrick asked Twilight who was struggling to speak. Fluttershy wentto the kitchen to grab to cups of water for them to drink. It was a shocking sight; both, Twilight and Spike was on the floor like they were murdered or something. It gave Fluttershy and Patrick a shock of their lifetime.

"He… took it… the blueprint… he was very fast and strong… faster than Rainbow Dash and Bolten… He used blue smokes to suffocate me and Spike…" Twilight told Patrick as she coughed badly trying to take in air. Fluttershy gave both of them the water as they drank it weakly.

"Do you know him?! Who was it?!" Patrick asked Twilight wanting revenge. Twilight can't believe it was the blue Pegasus; he was really fast, his eyes were gleaming red, he looked like a monster. Patrick looked at Fluttershy as she shook her shoulders wondering who the culprit was.

"It… Was… Ted"

Patrick was shocked when he heard Twilight said his teammate's name. He can't believe that Ted did this. What did Patrick and Leafy did to him that made him like this. Most importantly, Ted was siding with the villains. He tried getting all the information that is progressing in his mind. Fluttershy was shocked too; the shy, nice and kind Ted would do this. She could never believe that Ted could possibly do this.

"Damn… Ted! We just argued a little and he apologized…Maybe he was… lonely…" Patrick looked at all of them. He punched the wall with his hoof with anger, not at Ted, but at himself. He always noticed that Ted was cool so he might be popular but, what Ted really wants was his two friends to be with him the most. Fluttershy went over to Patrick and put a hoof on his shoulder.

"Don't blame this on yourself, Patrick… It was my fault… I should talk to him more back in Cantherlot… " Fluttershy told Ted trying to cheer him up. Patrick shed a small tear and wiped it quickly to not embarrass himself. Leafy and Pinkie Pie arrived and went in the Library.

"Hey! IS This a party…" Pinkie Pie yelled and went speechless. Same goes for Leafy; he saw Twilight and Spike lying in the ground feeling hurt. It was already heart-breaking looking at his friends hurt on the floor. He walked to Patrick slowly asking him what happened. Patrick said one simple answer, Ted.

"Ted… What did he do… What happened…" he asked Patrick but he just ignored him and walked towards Twilight. Fluttershy went forward towards Leafy and told him the reason. Leafy was trying to put all the information together, what he and Patrick did, what had happened, what was wrong and found the answer.

"Man… I should go look for him when he left the note on the couch! Why didn't I do anything…"

"HE LEFT YOU A NOTE?! HE LEFT YOU A FREAKING NOTE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANY OF US?! GREAT LEAFY…." Patrick yelled at Leafy with anger. The only thing that Leafy can do was to except it. Patrick was right on the money, Leafy should tell everyone first then they could look after Ted. The only thing that Leafy did reacting to Patrick was to shed a tear.

"THE ONLY THING YOU CARE ABOUT IS PINKIE RIGHT?! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR FRIEND! YOU PROBABLY LOVE PINKIE MORE THAN TED!" Patrick continued which made everyone in the Library quiet. Pinkie Pie was standing there blushing as red as a tomato.

"I DON'T LOVE HER OKAY?! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!" Leafy shouted loudly . He don't know what to say, he liked Pinkie Pie but if she didn't like him and she heard that he like her, she probably reject him and never talk to him again. That's what he's afraid of. Pinkie Pie heard this and her attitude changed all of a sudden. Her happy cheerful side changed into a sad, lonely personality. Her hair went from puffy to straight as she walk towards Leafy.

"Look… Pinkie… I didn't mean to-" and before Leafy could finish his sentence. Pinkie Pie slapped him in the face. Her tears went running down her cheeks like waterfall falling from a cliff. It was a pain sight for Leafy to see his best mare friend crying in front of him. The even most pain part was watching her slap him.

"if…you don't like me… DON'T EVEN BOTHER TALKING TO ME!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she galloped straight out of the Library. Leafy tried hard to cover his feelings and ignored her to help his friend, Ted. Fluttershy was standing there crying too, she flutter out from the Library to chase her pink pony friend. Twilight stood up and walk towards the both of the colts with angry eyes. Spike was still unconscious and was left on the floor sleeping.

"Leafy… Patrick… erhem… you guys need to work together, not hate each other…" Twilight corrected them both still coughing from the gas made by Ted. Leafy was crying the whole time staring at the ground thinking about what he said. Patrick was still pounding the wall with anger from Leafy. Patrick turned and starts walking towards him; he gave Leafy a hard push as Leafy feel down to the ground.

"Don't even bother helping us… you're not Ted's friend anymore, you're our enemy…" Patrick said walking away towards Twilight. Twilight just stayed sad and help waking Spike up. Leafy left the Library with sadness and sorrow how one day could end so many things; friendship, responsibility… and love. Leafy don't know what to do. He was really mad to himself so the only thing he could do is… go back home.

"Hmph… I don't even deserve to have this badge…" he said to himself as he took the badge from his chest and threw it to the ground and stepped it.

"Mom sending me here is a mistake… I don't deserve to be here… You should not have been dead… I should…" Leafy said walking slowly back home.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh… What in the name of Equestria happened to Applejack?!"

"Who ever did this must be a skillful combat user…"

Two Pegasus were talking together on Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack fainted and was sleeping on the ground beside one of the apple tree. The yellow Pegasus ran to check the perimeter if the enemy is still around and quickly came back to their meeting point. There was no sign of the enemy anywhere; Rainbow Dash flew from the top to check if the enemy had wings but still, no encounter.

"Right now, let's send Applejack to the Hospital…" Bolten told Rainbow Dash as she agreed to Bolten's decision. They both carried Applejack walking straight towards the Hospital downtown.

**Will Pinkie Pie remain sad? Will Leafy and his friends rejoin? Will Applejack be safe? Find out in the next chapter of Leafy's new life: Essence Of Friendship! :P**

**I'll post it next week, maybe, if I have time. Exam's coming up so probably, it'll be late. Thanks For Reading**!


End file.
